Eternity
by the.sun.hasnt.set
Summary: My Breaking Dawn. Starts after Eclipse, Chapter 15 up! Bella is changed, she's very 'special'. Jane and Alec and beginning to become quite the problem. Bella begins to have some revelations about everything thats happened. Please read and review!
1. One Month Earlier

_A/N: **REVAMPED (no pun intended :)) I fixed a little overlooked grammatical pieces I recently noticed.** This comes before the other chapter, though it was written after. I've managed to put it in the right place, sorry for any confusion for anyone who's already ready it. Also, sorry about any lack of continuity between the first chapter and every one following, I'd written the first one without any plan of continuing the story, and a few things may have been changed to fit the new plans._

One Month Earlier:

I felt like everything with Victoria and the newborns had happened only days ago; when in reality it had been weeks. Time had moved so fast since it all happened, since I spoke with Jacob, since I decided what I needed to finally do. I had chosen Edward, once and for all, and I didn't regret it; I missed Jake, and there was no doubt in my mind that I loved him, but there was also no doubt in my mind that I loved Edward more than anything in the world. Edward was what I wanted, and I was just sad that it meant that Jake and I could no longer be as we were, I missed my best friend more than anything; but this is how it had to be. I hadn't really seen him since I'd made my decision; and I'd seen that look of despair in his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to see it again, to talk to him again, not until he would look at me without hate or sadness. When that would be, I had no idea.

I'd luckily heard from Carlisle that Jake was doing well, physically, that is. Carlisle had kept up with his patient all through the healing process; everyone was glad he was around, even the wolves. They had to admit that Jacob needed looking after by a professional, and the local hospital would be no place for him. It seemed like the wolves and the Cullen's would finally be able to coexist without wanting to kill each other.

Edward hadn't discussed anything that had happened with Jacob those fateful weeks ago; I knew he was hurt, but he hadn't made me feel guilty; that was both annoying and appreciated.

I was going to marry him; and I was completely sure that this was exactly the right thing to do. I couldn't live without Edward, and I knew that now. I would never again hurt Jacob Black, or Edward, like I had; I appreciated them both far too much. Edward was a part of me, and finally, we would be together forever.

Charlie on the other hand, wasn't completely sure about the whole marriage idea. He, oddly enough, wasn't all that shocked when I came to him with Edward's engagement ring on my finger and told him what I was doing. I think part of him definitely saw it coming; I'd known since that conversation when Jake was hurt. _"Will you tell me before you do anything major? Before you run off with him or something?" _He'd known it was coming, and somehow, that made it just a little easier. It helped, too, that even Charlie could see I would stay with Edward, that, although Jacob and I were close, he was never really an option. If Charlie could see that, I could definitely be more sure about it myself. He'd been a little mad of course, he liked Edward now, but he'd never quite gotten over when the Cullen's had left, and what it had done to me. But his opinion was changing, slowly, but changing; I think he'd be okay with it when the time came.

I told Renee too, she wasn't nearly as understanding as Charlie had been. I believe the exact words had been… "Isabella Marie Swan; you can't be serious." But I was, and I told her that. She'd get over it, she'd be happy for me; I just had to give her some time. It may have been a mistake for her to get married so early on in life, but it wasn't for me, at least I trying to convince myself that. But it was different, I would spend an eternity with Edward, in the most literal sense of the word.

* * *

I woke up early that morning, the rare Fork's sunlight beating through the wall-sized window in Edward's bedroom. Ever since he'd 'kidnapped' me before the Victoria incident, I'd taken to telling Charlie that Alice and I were having slumber parties while Edward was out of town; Charlie didn't think anything of it, he loved Alice, she could do no wrong, and it meant I could spend time in my soon-to-be home. I tried to stretch a little as I woke up, but found my limbs were bound by the cool, glittering, marble arms of my favorite person in the world. I smiled and turned as much as I could to face him. He was beyond magnificent, the sunlight shone through, lighting up his pale face causing a blinding sparkle to emanate from his skin – I didn't think I'd ever quite get used to how he looked in the sun, except, maybe when I looked the same.

"Good morning" he murmured, smiling down at me.

I didn't say anything back; I still could hardly believe how I got butterflies in my stomach when he smiled his amazing crooked smile. Instead I only nuzzled my head into his shoulder.

"Guess what day it is, love?"

"July thirteenth." I answered, I knew what he meant by asking. We both knew exactly what today was, I decided to play dumb, to see how amusing his reaction would be. "What about it?"

His brow furrowed; I suddenly realized it may be too soon after the Jacob incident to be pretending I didn't remember our upcoming wedding. I just smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

"Alice–" he said, after I'd broken away. It was slightly disconcerting.

"Edward, I'd prefer if you wouldn't say you're sister's name while kissing me, as much as I do love her."

"No, Bella. Alice has seen something." And the next moment, Alice burst through the door to Edward's bedroom, making me jump out of my skin – damn human reactions. Edward and I sat up in bed, facing her, his arm still wrapped around my shoulder. She stared into his eyes; something passed between them, and this was yet another time I found it annoying that Edward could read minds. I never knew what they were discussing; listening to Edward's side only, never gave me much information. "Are you sure?" Edward asked Alice aloud through clenched teeth, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

She nodded; her face grave.

"What is going on?" I asked, starting to be uncomfortable in my lack of information. This didn't seem good; but when did things go well for long periods of time when you're in love with an immortal vampire, and waiting to become one yourself? Most of the time, things didn't tend to go in our favor. "Tell me what you saw Alice!" I insisted, I knew Edward would try to keep it from me.

Alice looked from Edward, to me, and back, he shook his head; his expression serious.

"I don't care, Edward, I'm telling her." She looked back to me, ignoring his objection. "We only have two months, Bella, they're coming." Her dull tone was startling; I didn't expect it to come from the sunny disposition that was Alice. My stomach dropped, my balance wavered just a bit. I felt Edward tighten his grip on me. I knew. I knew who was coming, and for the first time, when I thought about it, I was terrified. The Volturi.

I'd known it would happen eventually, we all did. They'd told us last spring that they would check up on us; make sure we held our side of the bargain. Our side was that we would not let any human be aware of the existence of vampires. This meant that I, the only human – as far as they knew – who knew about Vampires, would have to become one. A vampire. It was exactly what I'd wanted for so long, and of course, I still wanted it, more than anything. But knowing that it had to be done to establish my survival was a little bit different.

"When?" I tried my hardest to mask my fear, I knew they'd see right through me, but I always tried anyways.

"September. They just decided; it's when the tourist season dies down, their food source will deplete, they figure it's the best time to leave." It was Edward talking now; he'd heard this inside Alice's head, his voice soothed me just a little.

"September, that soon? Do you know when in September?" It didn't really matter what day; I'd planned to make the change before my nineteenth birthday either way, but somehow it felt like if I knew, I would have just a little bit more control over the situation.

"I'm not sure, Bella. They didn't say." Alice answered, this time. "It's enough time though, isn't it? Isn't this what you'd planned?"

"Yea, yea it is. Its fine, it's just… I'm still a bit uneasy. I mean, some of the most powerful vampires in the world are coming all the way to Forks, to check on me. My human instincts are pulling me towards fear on this one."

"It'll be fine, Bella, love, nothing will happen." Edward whispered in my ear, his cool breath on my overheated skin. I started to calm. Edward was right, nothing would happen; they'd check on me, they'd see what I was, and they'd go on their way. No problem.

I liked to think I'd convinced myself of that, and maybe I had, but I still had an uneasy feeling about the whole situation.

* * *

Over the last few weeks things had calmed down a little, I'd started thinking about the eventual Volturi visit less and less. Being with Edward seemed to have a Jasper-like effect on me recently. I was calm.

Alice's plans for the wedding were coming along, there was a little chapel just outside the town where the ceremony would be held; Alice had kept it small for me, the ceremony, that is. The reception was an entirely different story. It would be held at the Cullen's home, we were hoping for a cloudy day that would allow us to make full use of the land around the house. Everyone was coming, and I mean, everyone. Alice had invited almost anyone I had ever spoken more than five words to in High School, my family, obviously, and just about anyone else in the town of any consequence. It would be catered, decorated, just plain amazing; everything I didn't want. But it made Alice happy, and I didn't hate the idea, I just preferred to stay under the radar, and this, would definitely bring me to attention.

Alice would by my maid of honor, and Angela would be my bridesmaid. The dresses were picked out, the shoes, the makeup; it was all ready. I just hoped I'd be ready. Every time I started to get nervous – which was a lot – I'd just think, think of Edward, think of everything I wanted, and how this one day was going to put me so much closer. It seemed to help, slightly.

That's where I was now, standing in my kitchen, the minutes ticking by since Edward 'left' for the night. Left in Charlie's eyes that is; in an hour or so, I'd go up to bed to find him waiting for me.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, having just hung up the phone. "Who was that, dad?"

"That was Billy. I didn't know Jacob was coming to the wedding, why didn't you tell me, Bells?"

I almost didn't understand the question. Jacob, the wedding, what was he talking about? Then I realized, Jacob had been invited. I'd told them not to; I wondered who was at fault. What I didn't anticipate was how relieved I felt.

"Sorry Dad, it must have slipped my mind, of course Jake's coming. Billy's welcome to come with him, he knows that right?"

"Yea, he asked about that, I assumed as much and told him it'd be fine. I'm glad I was right."

"Well it just wouldn't be the same without Jake and Billy there. I'm glad they're coming." I hoped I actually felt this way, I wanted Jacob there, but how would he react? "I'm going to go up and read before I go to bed, dad, okay?"

"'Course Bells, g'night." Charlie was already walking out of the room, a game must be on.

I got into my bedroom, not really prepared with anything to do. Edward would still be an hour or so, and I wasn't really in the mood to worry about Jake, he was coming to my wedding, and that was a happy enough thought not to think much further. I decided to break into another of my well-worn books. _Jane Eyre_, another Bronte masterpiece, not my favorite like _Wuthering Heights_, but I hadn't read it in ages. I skimmed through it, not entirely paying attention, and skipping the boring parts, I just needed something to do.

I went straight to the part when Mr. Rochester comes into play; another Edward, I smiled at the thought. A line caught my eye; when Jane's feelings have just begun, _'and yet, while I breathe and think, I must love him.' _A sudden, startling, exciting thought flew through me, I read this, and realized how sure I was that I felt the exact same way about my Edward; somehow, from only reading this one, simple line, I realized: The Volturi coming meant nothing, my fear of the wedding meant nothing, my fear of being a ravenous newborn vampire meant nothing, all that mattered was what came from it all. Edward and I, forever.


	2. Eternity

The Wedding was over.

I was pretty happy with that fact; not that I wasn't ridiculously happy in general. But up until the very last minute I wasn't entirely sure I was doing the right thing. I knew with every part of me that it was right to be with Edward, but did I really want to be one of those girls who got married right out of High School? Now I finally knew, if it meant I would be forever linked with Edward, I most definitely did want to be one of those girls.

Thinking back, even over the last few hours, I seemed to get happier minute by minute, leading up to the moment; and the next thing I knew it was actually happening. I was walking down the aisle towards the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my entire life; the Apollo. The Apollo that was about to make it perfectly clear to everyone here that he would always be mine. What made it perfect for me though, was knowing what a different meaning it truly had. The word eternity meant something very different to a family of vampires; a family that was about to gain one more.

It was unbelievable how wonderful I felt at that moment, and it had taken an awful long time to get there. A lot of doubt, pain, worry, and yet finally, finally it was decided. Edward and I would be together forever, and forever really meant, forever. I was nothing without this piece of my soul residing in the man just steps away from me. I was so preoccupied I barely even noticed the heap of fabric that Alice had stuck me in today; all that mattered was what was happening now, Edward was about to be truly mine.

Then there was what would happen next week which was an entirely different story, the date was set, three days from now I would become one of them. Edward would finally change me into a vampire. I would be, in every sense of the word, a Cullen. I hardly even thought about the pain I knew was to come anymore, I had been wanting this almost from the first moment I learned what Edward really was. As soon as I realized that I would grow old without him and that my fragile humanity may be the cause of our separation. The pain of the change was nothing when compared to what I was getting.

And then there was the present, which was definitely what I wanted to be focusing on, no more looking back, the here and now was far more exciting. And this, I wanted to be an entirely human experience.

* * *

The guests of the wedding had left only moments ago and we already desperately needed to be alone. Edward and I made our way up the stairs of the immaculate Cullen house where the reception had taken place. We tried to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible, but Edward's family… my family, was impossible to fool even for a second. Before we could get far, Alice came bounding over to me in her characteristically graceful manner to whisper in my ear.

"Don't forget to be gentle with him… He's far more nervous than you are."

Before I could say anything she giggled and whisked away to where Jasper was sitting in the living room. I looked over at Edward who only chuckled and smiled his amazing crooked smile; he had known exactly what Alice was thinking before she'd even told me, and he didn't seem to mind a bit. I smiled back at him, butterflies started to flutter around in my stomach. It bothered me slightly that Alice probably already knew exactly what was going to happen tonight; though I liked to think that Edward had made some rules about her looking into our potential future – at least on our wedding night.

The rest of the family was much more subtle, Esme and Carlisle kept their cool, as always, they only smiled like proud parents. Jasper just chuckled when he watched Alice approach us. Emmett gave me a very conspicuous wink that said way too much information for such an innocuous gesture, and Rosalie, finally starting to get along with me, just smiled serenely, her beauty radiating as always.

We finally made it up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom; the dark night sky glistened on the surface of the lake visible out the wall-sized windows. The bed looked exceedingly appealing tonight, the gold cover shining slightly in the moonlight. I looked in his eyes, trying to figure out what it is he was thinking. Before I could even try to understand, I found myself falling lightly onto the bed with him smiling gently beside me; I'd gotten so used to his motions that I barely noticed I hadn't moved on my own accord.

"Bella," he said in his velvety soft voice. "You have no idea how happy I am right now." I smiled; amused he still thought I had a problem with what had just taken place.

"Edward, I could not possibly be any happier…" I paused for a second, hoping for dramatic effect, "_Well_, maybe a bit." I smiled again, a little more sly this time; I tried my best to be sexy, what I thought was sexy at least. It's not as though I've had much experience in this area, what with a boyfriend who's afraid to kiss for more than a minute for fear of crushing me with his bare hands. He'd seemed to have gotten over this the last time we were in the meadow, but who knows what this amount of time could have done to his confidence on the subject. It may have been my decision to wait until it was official, but I certainly hadn't had an easy time waiting; it was almost impossible to resist him.

He took my face lightly, his cold hands against my already flushed cheeks. He leaned in slowly, pausing briefly to stare in my eyes and whisper my name before pressing his cold, hard lips gently against mine.

I knew I had to take this slow, I'd learned that much at least, but my body burned for me to speed things up; I did my best to control it, I refused to mess this up. I pushed back slightly, opening his mouth with mine only a fraction so I could feel his cold breath against my lips. He didn't react badly, it was a nice change; he slipped his arm gently around my neck and pulled me closer.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" He breathed into the side of my face as he broke away.

"Haven't we discussed this a ridiculous amount of times, Edward?" I tried not to get impatient, but I had waited too long, and it had been decided months ago.

"…If I hurt you… hours after our wedding, what would I do?" He actually seemed upset about it; I didn't like to see him this way.

"Then you would take another trip to Italy and have the Volturi rip you to shreds… at least I would expect you to. You'd kill me on our wedding night Mr. Cullen? I'm ashamed." I made an attempt at lightening the mood, as much as I wanted to this to happen… I wanted Edward to want to as well, he didn't look amused. I tried to ignore what I'd said, "You won't hurt me Edward, I'm more confident in that than anything else." I smiled, with a more serious look, staring into his deep, topaz eyes, trying to convey just how sure I was.

"I love you, Bella." He looked down at me, his eyes showing what his brain hadn't yet fully come to terms with. He wanted to do this as much as I did.

"You are my life now." I said, remembering when he first said the same to me.

His didn't answer; his eyes smoldered and he pulled me forcefully towards him, pressing his lips deeply to mine.

From here it went a little differently than in the past, normally it would be me being forceful and getting pushed away; this time it was Edward pressing himself against me with a sense of urgency, and I certainly wasn't denying him. I trembled slightly at the chill of his body against mine, he broke away only for a second to smile seductively at me. I liked this Edward – being married wasn't going to be as hard as I'd thought.

It was only got more exciting from here, I groped greedily at his hair, gluing myself to him. He responded harder and more restlessly than he ever had before, his cold lips took on a new edge, his tongue tracing the opening of my mouth. He put his arm on the small of my back and with one swift motion he had me pinned under him on the massive golden bed. I had to break away for a moment, gasping for air, sometimes I think he forgot _I_ actually had to breathe. My ragged breaths showing just how much I needed him. His throat gave a deep chuckle and he moved to begin kissing slowly down my neck; it sent shivers up my spine, and this time it wasn't because of the temperature of his skin.

His cool mouth moved slowly back to mine and I took this opportunity to begin unbuttoning his shirt, he still had on the charcoal tux he'd worn at the ceremony, though he'd removed the jacket already. Once I had the shirt open I groped my hands roughly over his perfect ivory chest, caressing muscles I was sure no human possessed. He was much too perfect; it was overwhelming.

He broke away for a split second to whisper in my ear, "You'll be the death of me Bella Swan… you're too… warm, it's incredible."

I smiled at the intensity of his tone, "you're not going anywhere before I'm finished with you, I want you fully functioning for this; and its Bella Cullen, thank you very much." I replied and pulled his face back to mine.

I'd had too much; I had to be closer to him, in every way possible… maybe with less of these pesky layers of clothing in the way. I reached behind my back to unzip the dress I'd been wearing – a little sundress Alice had stuck me in once I'd finally had it with my wedding gown – but before I could get far, a cold hand touched my arm.

"Allow me" he murmured, his voice warm.

My mouth couldn't seem to form any words, my brain had shut off the second any sound had escaped his mouth. All I could think about now was him; this was really happening, finally.

His cold fingers traced down my spine until they met the zipper of my dress, he unzipped slowly; entirely aware of what he was putting me through. My breathing became ragged as the tension grew. I knew what I should be feeling right now, self-conscious, apprehensive, and unsure. I had never done anything like this before – hell, Edward had never seen me out of my pajamas – yet I felt none of that. It was like everything was happening exactly as it should of, I felt completely at ease, other than the burning desire to have Edward's hands touching every inch of my body.

And then, my wish was granted, apparently that's another good thing about being with a vampire… they can be everywhere at once.

I reached greedily up and wound my fingers into his perfect bronze hair; nothing had ever been more satisfying than this very moment.

At least I thought so, that is, until he dragged his ice cold fingers down my shoulder bringer the strap of my dress with it as he finally reached my hips and he curved his hands against my bare, flushed skin. I shuddered slightly and opened my eyes, only to find him staring down at me, his eyes now black and smoldering.

"Bella…" he whispered softly, "you are the most singularly beautiful thing I've ever seen – I still can't believe you picked me."

I ignored the very subtle reference to Jacob; I didn't want to think about that right now; I was exactly where I wanted to be.

"So you finally see how I've been feeling since the minute I got into your car in Port Angeles, I've been forever wondering why you picked me." I smiled, I knew this would bother him; he always fought me on comments like this.

He smiled back at me, knowing I was pushing him on purpose, "I love you", he simply stated, seeming to stare into my soul.

"I love you."

* * *

The next thing I knew, it was happening, it had all moved so fast, but we'd managed to finally rid ourselves of the rest of our clothing and retreated under the soft golden cover of the bed.

I'd thought a little bit about the specifics of how it would happen, he was a vampire, and I'd never been sure whether that would change anything… physically. I didn't have anything to compare it to, obviously, but I did know one thing–

This was the most incredible experience of my life. His hard lips pressing against almost every inch of my body, his cool skin writhing against mine in perfect unison. If I was ever sure of anything in my life it was this, and it was just confirmed to be completely true: Edward Cullen was amazing at _absolutely_ every thing he did. I bit my lip and made a little sound that proved exactly how wonderful this was.

We had shifted around now and he was beneath me, his pale, perfect skin glowing slightly in the moonlight, his face, the Greek god staring back at me with so much love and desire in his eyes I could barely stand to look at him without blushing. I gasped greedily for air as waves and waves of overwhelming pleasure took me over. He, no doubt, felt the same way, some of the noises he was making I was sure were normally only reserved for intimidating a predator… But there was an edge to it, and there was definitely a note of pleasure in the sound. I was so happy this was something he'd be able to fully share with me, and he most definitely was sharing it.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of the most unbelievable… everything, we lay together unmoving, completely content in relishing the bliss we'd just experienced. Silence overtook us both, there was nothing either of us could say to intensify the moment, it was already far too perfect.

Finally my exhaustion overtook me – however hard I tried to stay awake and fully appreciate the afterglow – while lying contentedly in Edward's cold, flawless arms I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've experienced in what seemed like a lifetime. I would be eternally happy in my new husband's grasp.


	3. Saying Goodbye

We spent the entire next day in bed, and I mean, the entire day

_A/N: I hope people are enjoying this story, I'd like to keep it going, so please review! And Enjoy!_

We spent the entire next day in bed, and I mean, the entire day. At last we knew that Edward was fine with the temptation, there was no risk, and we were definitely, definitely, taking advantage of the situation. I don't think I'd ever felt more incredible, my entire body felt like it was glowing, though in comparison to Edward in the sunlight shining through the window, I was definitely quite dull.

The night came fast, I was exhausted, and I was sure that if it were possible, Edward would have been too. But he was happy just to hold me while I slept, this was one of those times I wished I could hear _his _thoughts, did he feel as blissful as I did?

I woke up after what seemed like the most amazing sleep of my life, still nestled in his marble arms. My face was stiff, I was sure I'd been smiling the entire night. Edward noticed my movement and immediately took advantage of my being awake, I had my back to him but I felt him tighten his grip on me and his cool lips brush the top of my shoulder, I shivered.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm thinking about how lying with you like this is causing me not to be able to think straight. But also, about how amazing you are, and how amazing it all is. We're married, Edward!"

He chuckled in my ear, and spun me swiftly and smoothly around to face him. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say it like that."

And I was happy too, so unbelievably, incomprehensibly, happy. "You know what has to happen now though, Edward? We can't take our time anymore." The subject seemed grave, though, truly, it wasn't. I was looking forward to it, maybe not the act itself, but what came from it was very appealing. It was the rush, the severity of us doing it so soon, which changed the mood.

"I know." He didn't fight it anymore, we both knew this was the only way to guarantee the Volturi to leave us alone, after they'd come and disrupted our lives in the first place, that is.

"The day after tomorrow, Edward, it has to happen then. Hopefully I'll have enough time before they come to at least seem remotely civil." I shuddered at the thought of what I would be like, that was what I was always worried about most. I didn't want to be a bloodthirsty newborn like those we'd dealt with only months ago.

He only nodded, and pulled me closer.

My mind started to wander as I got dressed, finally having pried myself away from Edward's grasp. I started thinking about the next few days, and what was to happen.

It was all planned out. Everyone thought we were going on a honeymoon, like normal couples, then, what with University starting so soon, we'd have an excuse to go straight to Alaska, which is where we'd told everyone we were going to school. Charlie wanted me to come back for just a couple days before leaving for the entire school year, and I couldn't tell him no; but I couldn't go back, and I'd have to make up an excuse for not being able to come home later. It hurt, but it was necessary at this point; I tried really hard just not to think about what I'd be leaving behind, I could still talk to everyone at least, though not right away, I just couldn't ever see them, which was incredibly painful. Everything was packed, while we were on our 'honeymoon', the rest of the Cullen's would move all our things to where Tanya's clan lived – the town thought that Carlisle had taken another job in Alaska to keep the family together – and from there, we'd find our own new habitat. What everyone in town didn't know, is we actually planned to merely board me up in Edward's bedroom here in Forks while it all happened, we didn't have time to go up to Alaska yet, it would happen here; the Cullen's would have to control me until we got away. Then, as soon as I was calmed enough to do so, we'd move to Denali, with the other 'vegetarians'.

Sunlight glinted off the diamond on my bracelet, it caught my eye. Though I found myself more interested in the other charm; I looked at Jacob's carving on the opposite end, my breath seemed to catch in my throat. Jacob. I hadn't thought about him since the wedding, he'd been there; he'd brought Billy _and _Leah actually, which had surprised me.

We hadn't discussed recently what was to happen after the wedding, though he definitely knew. We actually didn't have much time to talk at all; everything was so crazy and moving so fast. He'd seemed happy enough though, which I was glad about, it was nice to know he was at least content; I hadn't broken him completely. I had a weird feeling when I thought about him and Leah though; I tried only to think of what it would do for him, if he was getting over me. It would be good, he could be happy.

What was really nice is that ever since the Cullen's and the werewolves had worked together against Victoria and the newborns, it was obvious, that, though the pact was still in effect in some pieces; there would be no war if I went through with my plans. They'd been warned, and they now could see the Cullen's were no threat to me, no threat to any humans. This reassured me slightly, I didn't like the idea of never being able to come back to Forks without starting a war between the mythological creatures. This way, maybe, just maybe, if I was able to be around humans before it started to get noticeable that I wasn't aging… I could come back, visit Charlie, and visit Jake, I could hope at least.

Once I've finally been able to pull myself away from my thoughts, I quickly finished getting dressed and walked downstairs; Edward had already been down for a few minutes, talking to his family. My family, now.

"You're still alive! We were wondering for awhile there, you didn't even resurface for food, don't you humans usually need to do that?" It was Emmett, I'd been downstairs for only seconds before he began teasing. If I wasn't so blissful from the previous two days, it may have affected me. Instead I smiled and ignored him, my eyes searching for someone far more important. They found him, in the kitchen, talking with Carlisle; he seemed to notice me the second I'd spotted him, and he motioned me towards them.

"So, Bella, you're sure you're ready?" Carlisle asked, in his usual soothing tone.

"I am, this is how it has to be. Everything's in place. Charlie thinks we're going to San Francisco the day after tomorrow for two weeks. At the end of the two weeks you'll have to tell him we've been delayed and have to go straight to Alaska, and that I'll talk to him as soon as I can. All my things are packed at the house, everything I'll need, at least. It's all ready to go." I think I was trying to reassure myself just as much as I was trying to assure Carlisle. Knowing him, he could see that too.

"Alright, if you're sure. Edward is going to spend the day with me to prepare himself, we need to make sure it all goes as planned. Not to mention, I'm sure you have some people to see while you can."

I looked to Edward, he smiled knowingly, he knew who I needed to see, and his reassuring gaze told me he understood. "Thank you Carlisle, for doing this for me." I said, looking back at Carlisle.

"Thank you, Bella. For everything you've done for Edward." His gaze seemed to penetrate my very soul, it was incredible what one look from him could do. I was starting to actually feel ready for this.

Later that morning, Edward dropped me off at Charlie's house, where my truck had been. It was hard to leave him after the last two days we spent together, but knowing I'd see him that night made it bearable for the both of us.

By noon I had finally eaten and was driving into La Push; I hadn't told anyone I was coming, but I was sure Jake, or a friend who knew where he was, wouldn't be hard to find. I pulled up in front of the house, it seemed like forever since I'd been there, but of course, it hadn't changed a bit.

I knocked on the door; my stomach seemed to be doing back flips. Who knew I'd ever be so nervous to see Jacob Black? I heard someone inside, I expected to see either Jake or Billy answer the door, and I prepared myself.

I was absolutely unprepared for who actually opened the door. In front of me stood Leah, her gaze shooting daggers at me as soon as she realized who it was. I didn't know what to do, why was she here? Why did she seem like she wanted to kill me using only her baby finger? Should I be even more scared considering the fact that she could quite easily?

"Who's at the door Lee?" I heard Jacob call from inside, she didn't answer right away, and before she could, Jake was standing a few feet in front of me in the doorway.

"Bella!" he ran the last few steps, enveloping me in a massive hug that felt deceptively like old times; but old times didn't involved a female werewolf giving me the most discomforting glare I think I'd ever experienced. "What are you doing here?" Jake asked excitedly.

"I just wanted to come by… see how you were doing, I'm going on vacation tomorrow." I wanted to tell him I was leaving, though I tended to avoid the word honeymoon, but we both knew this meant far more than it seemed. He'd understand, and maybe he could pretend it wasn't happening, make things just a bit easier. "I thought maybe we could spend some time together, but if you're busy – "

I was cut off, mid-sentence when Leah practically growled rather than spoke, "I'm out of here." Jacob finally looked away from me when that very angry Leah pushed past us through the door.

"Leah, wait!" Jake called after her, but to no avail, she'd already disappeared into the forest. He seemed quite upset; I wondered what had been taking place before I arrived. I'd ask later, first, I had to get him to spend a little time with me, what little time was left with a human me.

"You okay, Jake?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if he'd rather me stay, or chase after Leah.

He looked away from the forest, and back at me, he smiled slightly, though clearly still bothered. "Yea Bells, I'm good. So… you were in the neighborhood or what?" he joked.

I laughed lightly, it was good to hear him talk like this, in the back of my mind I wondered what had caused this change in him; it was like the old Jake again. I would definitely have to find out what was going on there. "Well, we didn't get to talk much at the wedding, and it's been awhile. I missed you, Jake."

"Yea, I missed you too! I would have liked to have talked to you more the other day, great party though! Hey, do you want to go to our spot?" I tried to listen to any hint of the attitude he had the last time we were together, I didn't want to lead him on, or make him uncomfortable, but I couldn't detect anything. It was a wonderful relief.

We walked along First Beach side by side, coming up to our tree; we both sat, in our usual spots, it was comfortable, being here. It almost felt like no time had passed at all.

"I'm so glad you came to the wedding, Jake. It meant a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't the one to invite you, though."

"It's no problem, Bells, I'm just glad I went. To be honest, I really didn't want to at first; for awhile I was sure I wouldn't. But things are really… different, now, and I realized I needed to be there for you. Still best friends?"

I smiled, "Well doesn't one of us owe the other a lifetime of servitude? It's gone back and forth so often I'm not sure who, but either way, we can't exactly break it off now, can we?"

He laughed, I'd forgotten how much I missed that laugh, this was the old Jake, and it felt like forever since I'd really been with the old him. "So, vacation? Is that what you're calling it now?"

I kind of wished we could have sidestepped this part of the conversation for a little bit longer; it had to happen sometime, though, and apparently, it was going to be now. I braced myself for what was to come. "Yea, what else am I going to call it, Jake? It's not like everyone around here knows as much as you do. We can't all be middle-aged with all our knowledge." I hinted at the old joke we had about his age, and abilities, hoping it could lighten up the subject.

"Well I'm glad you came to see me before it happens. Who knows how long it'll be till we can talk again." He didn't seem phased, I hardly knew what to think, and he'd said 'talk again', did that mean we wouldn't be enemies when it happened? I could feel the look of shock on my face, but I couldn't seem to shake it.

"So… we won't be _mortal enemies _when it happens, Jake? You will talk to me again… whenever it is I'm able to? What has happened to you Jacob Black, you're an entirely different person. I hardly know what to think."

Jacob smiled, not the more recent, unknown smile, but the old, true, Jacob Black smile. "I realized, Bella, after the battle, what a difference it would make if I didn't hate what you were becoming, if I didn't hate the Cullens. I don't want to stop talking to my best friend just because she wants to drink blood. You won't want to drink mine anyways, so I really should have no problem with you. If you can be friends with a werewolf, I can be friends with a vampire."

"Wow." Was all I could say without some more information, "okay, but you didn't answer the last part. What's happened? How can you have changed so much?"

Something flashed across his face, something unknown, something secret. "I'm just… different. I'm happy. A lot has changed since we last spoke; I love you Bella, but not like I did, not anymore, and no offense, but that feels incredible to say out loud!"

And he was different, I could tell. Part of me wondered why he couldn't have just been like this before and saved us all the trouble from last June, and the other part wondered, if, just if, things had happened differently, would he have been this happy if I'd chosen him? I smiled, I was truly thrilled with his change, it was great to be with the old Jake.

Words weren't needed at this point; what needed to be said, had been, at least for the time being. We both stared off at the ocean, it seemed like things were going to be alright with Jake and I. My becoming a vampire didn't have to mean I'd lose my best friend in the process, and this prospect make the idea of what was coming up all the more bearable.

_A/N: If anyone's actually enjoying this, please review; I have no idea if it's even being read! Thanks!!_


	4. My Last Everything

_A/N: Okay, I know I can view who's reading it, so it didn't make sense I said that, but I wanted to know if people are enjoying it. There, that's a better choice of words. Thanks!_

Jake and I sat and talked at the beach for at least another hour about everything; what's happened in our lives, what's going to happen, what will and will not change. It was fantastic to be as we were, but I still couldn't really understand how it was this way, it was only a short time ago that I could hardly be around him for fear of mentioning Edward and having a rude comment thrown in my face.

After awhile it had started raining and we'd moved to the makeshift garage on Jake's property while he did a little extra work on the Rabbit. It couldn't have been a better last evening with my werewolf best friend.

I made my way back to the Cullen house that evening; I was meeting up with Edward. We'd made plans with Angela and Ben to have dinner at the Lodge in town; I didn't like the Lodge anymore then I had at Graduation but it seemed to be the only decent place in Forks, which wasn't actually surprising. Angela was about the only other person I wanted to say goodbye to before I went off to "school" so I was exceedingly happy I'd get to see her. I rolled up in front of the house just as Edward walked out the front door – Alice must have told him I was close. He was at my door before I knew it, opening it for me and giving me his hand.

"I missed you, Bella." He said in his velvety voice and smiled down at me.

I got out of the car and rose out of my seat to wrap my arms around his neck. "I've only been gone a few hours; Edward… but I missed you too."

He leaned in to lightly press his lips to mine. "You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and closed to door to my truck behind me. We made our way over to Edward's Volvo; I was pretty sure he wouldn't have let me drive, and I didn't care enough to push it. This way I could spend the ride staring at him without worrying about driving into a tree or anything.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant, not that this was new, living in Forks, anyways. Angela and Ben were already waiting at a table when we got in and Angela immediately jumped out of her seat to give me a hug.

"Bella! How are you? I can't believe you're married!"

Ever since Edward had proposed the idea of marriage all those months ago, this was a lot like the moment I was dreading, when I would be labeled as _that _girl, who got married straight out of high school; but Angela's comment was in entirely different light, she was genuinely happy for me. I smiled at her. "It's great to see you again Ang, thanks again for coming to the wedding."

"Oh, Bella, you looked so beautiful! I'm so happy for you." If she kept this up, my entire face would turn as red as the upholstery on the seats.

Angela and Ben were still doing great, I learned this through what little information I could pry out of her while she tried her best to make me talk about the wedding; sometimes she was a bit _too_ good of a listener. They were almost as inseparable as Edward and I, though to a slightly less drastic degree. They spent all their time together, I wouldn't be surprised if she was walking down the aisle soon actually, and I think she'd even be a little less reluctant than myself. I was happy to see her doing so well, I had to admit, Angela was an amazing friend and it was great to see her with someone so perfect for her. I just wished I could be around to see how her life turned out, sometimes becoming a vampire had its drawbacks.

After we'd finished dinner, the four of us went our separate ways, well the two couples, at least. I promised Angela that I'd keep in touch, email was my method of choice, it was a promise I could keep; she seemed satisfied with that. We'd miss each other, but both of us were on to exciting new things; mine just a little different than hers, but exciting all the same, and as long as we'd keep in touch, we were happy.

The next day I spent coordinating the little things that needed to be done before my departure into immortality. I packed up a couple little forgotten things at Charlie's; I was forced to decide on which books would come with me, I obviously chose Wuthering Heights, along with my collection of Jane Austen; those were something I certainly couldn't live without. I did laundry, not that it mattered, but it kept me busy, which is exactly what I needed. I spent a few hours cleaning Charlie's house to the fullest extent possible, if I was going to leave him, potentially forever, I was certainly going to leave him in a clean living space. Not to mention, it was just one more way to spend this seemingly never-ending day.

The Cullens were busy making plans for the move to Alaska, they'd spoken with Tanya's clan in Denali who said we could stay with them until we find a more permanent residence. I was a little uncomfortable at the thought of living with a woman – a beautiful vampire, no less – who had a thing for Edward, but we'd have to make it work. I tried not to think about how I'd act when we arrived, I focused on the positive. I was to become a vampire, I'd be as beautiful as Tanya, if not more so, and I could finally be with Edward for eternity. This was what I wanted, even if it did come with isolation from my friends and family along with three days of continuous pain.

After filling my day with whatever pointless task I could find, it was finally time to start thinking about dinner. I was going to spend the evening with Charlie, he didn't really expect me to sleep there; staying with Edward wasn't such a big problem now that we were married, but I was certainly going to spend as much time as possible with him. Married. It still seemed too odd to actually think about. I'd started preparing before Charlie had gotten home, he was out fishing and it gave me enough time to have the food all prepared for dinner, our last dinner. My last night as a human. As far as Charlie knew, tomorrow would be spent on route to San Francisco for the honeymoon, when in reality, it was a agonizing preparation for everlasting happiness with Edward.

"Bells, that you?" Charlie had gotten in and was yelling to me from the front door.

"Hey dad! How was fishing? Did you officially complete the lifetime supply of fish you keep here?"

Charlie chuckled, "What smells so good? Bella you didn't have to make dinner, it's your last night, I should have made it for you."

"Thanks dad, but I'd prefer not to have my last night spent nauseous." I smiled at him as I started to serve the fettuccini alfredo I'd made and setting it down on the table.

"Well thanks, Bells. This looks great." He sat down and immediately dove into the plate I'd put in front of him.

Charlie and I talked into the night; it was almost midnight when I finally ended up leaving the house. It was hard, knowing I was saying goodbye to him for longer than I was letting on. It was a very different feeling from when I used to leave Forks after only spending the summer with him. Charlie and I were both different now, and definitely for the better, I couldn't have been happier that I'd come to Forks in the first place, and that was completely looking over the fact that I wouldn't have met Edward without Forks. Charlie and I had gotten close, and I appreciated it. I tried not to cry, when I was finally saying my good byes, I knew it made him uncomfortable when I did, but I was unsuccessful. I cried minimally at least, and got out of there as fast as I could, I didn't want to make it any worse for either of us by dragging it on; not to mention, Charlie only thought I was going on my honeymoon, not leaving forever, and he already was getting suspicious. Finally, while walking out the door, he'd made me promise to call him as soon as I was back from California, and guilt burned inside me as I promised I would.

The weather had gotten much worse over the time I'd been in the house; the rain was pouring down in buckets and I could hardly see the road. I thought about making a decision that would cause Alice to notify Edward to come pick me up, but it wasn't necessary. It was Forks, and I'd definitely driven in this type of weather before, rain was nothing new here, it would be fine. I'd be silly to overreact over a little precipitation.

I drove even slower than normal through the rain slicked forest roads towards Edward. My headlights only lit up about ten feet in front of the truck and it made it very difficult to maneuver. I started getting anxious the closer I got to the house, I suddenly burned to see Edward, to feel his touch; it was an odd feeling, but I couldn't help it as it took over me. My sudden urgency caused me to speed up slightly when I'd gotten to be about five minutes away from the top of the long Cullen driveway.

Before I knew what was happening my tires locked on a slippery patch of the rain covered concrete, the truck was spinning out of control, I couldn't see which way I was pointing. I panicked, I couldn't get a grip on what to do to make the truck stop, I didn't know how to fix this and it just made things worse and worse. I was terrified, flashes of moments seemed to pass before my eyes; cliché, and yet completely accurate as little clips of my life with Edward passed in front of me. The first time I'd seen him in the cafeteria at school; when he'd saved me in the alley in Port Angeles; our first time in the meadow; the prom; in Italy when I'd first seen him again. And then, with a loud crash, and following that, some of the most blinding pain I'd ever experienced; the truck stopped, and a strange warmth flooded through me.

_Little bit shorter of a chapter this time, but I wanted to get it out, so the next one will be longer again, and enjoy! Review if you liked it._

_Thanks._


	5. The Nightmare

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, glad everyones enjoying it. Sorry this one has taken so long, but, enjoy. And sorry about the first lines of the other chapters, something keeps going wrong there.  
_

I must have only been out for a few minutes, because I could still hear the tires spinning. I was lying on the damp cushion of the forest floor; my truck had flipped over to the side and I was pinned. It took a few moments before I realized what was happening; the warm feeling as I'd crashed had to have been the blood spilling from the side of my head, because there was certainly a lot of it. I was trapped underneath my truck and could hardly form a clear thought.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, though I was sure it was really only minutes. What was I going to do? There was no way for me to contact anyone for help; I was dying. The pain was unbelievable, I couldn't move. I was left to my thoughts as I tried to stay conscious. I'd never thought this was how it would happen; I was supposed to be happy, I was supposed to spend eternity with Edward. If I had been driving a day later this wouldn't have happened; it wasn't fair. I needed Edward, he needed me, I couldn't die. But then, why could I feel it coming? Why did I feel almost serene, in the knowledge that it was all over.

While I thought of Edward I realized; why wasn't he coming? My boyfriend was an immortal, superhuman, vampire and he couldn't come to my rescue as I lay here bleeding to death? But I couldn't blame him now… I knew what was happening, and my eyes slowly closed, the pain drawing me into unconsciousness. I was finally content, if I had to die right now, at least I'd been with Edward while I had, I had been loved.

* * *

I'd only just closed my eyes in defeat when I was affronted with a cold grip and a loud noise as the truck was lifted off my lifeless body. I couldn't open my eyes; I couldn't seem to move a muscle; though my mind was completely lucid.

I could hear a far off voice repeating my name over and over; it was familiar but it seemed to be miles away. I was lifted off the ground in stony arms and suddenly I felt as though I was flying. The wind whipped past me, making my already freezing body all the more cold, if I could have, I would have shivered, but I was still in a coma-like state, like it was all a horrible nightmare. Before I knew what was happening I was laid down and tucked into a warm bed; my body, though, didn't lose the chill. There were voices around me, they seemed to slowly come into focus; my brain finally began to comprehend. It was Edward; of course it was Edward, it seemed obvious now. He had pulled me from under the truck, Edward had saved me, just as I knew he should have; and now the entire family was in the room with us. This new realization seemed to make the situation even more terrifying, though it should have been a relief. What I worried about now was the fact that I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't open my eyes. My thoughts raced, trapped inside my lifeless body.

I focused in on what they were saying.

"Carlisle! You have to do something! Why hasn't she woken up? I know her blood is still pumping, she has to wake up!" Edward was speaking frantically; it was excruciating to hear the pain in his voice. It wasn't like him to panic – it made it all too real. I realized then what everyone in the room must be going through with all the blood, on me, and still flowing – I wanted to tell them they didn't have to stay. Though I wanted even more to tell him that I was fine.

"She is alive, Edward, but barely, I don't think we could get her to a hospital in time. I'll do what I can to stop the bleeding… but, it doesn't look good." His tone was grave.

So I was right, I was dying.

"I won't let this happen." Edward replied, his voice harsh. There was more power in that voice than I'd ever heard before; I knew what he was thinking. The pain this would inflict couldn't possibly be worse than the agony I was in now, and the thought of dying and leaving him was far too terrifying. I wanted him to continue.

The others were speaking; discussing this decision, I assumed, as I couldn't make out any specific voices other than Edward and Carlisle's. Everything was blurring together in my mind like a dream – or a nightmare, in this case.

"You believe you're ready, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I am."

Edward was moving towards me, I couldn't see him, but I could feel him approaching where I lay on what I'd now come to realize was his bed. I hadn't wanted it to happen like this, Edward was supposed to do this because I wanted him to, not because he had to.

He moved so fast. Before I knew it, the cold that had only surrounded my body, now coursed through my veins; his lips touched my skin, his teeth sunk into a wound already in my neck from the crash. I couldn't feel the teeth, but his venom seemed to burn, and freeze my blood at once. If I'd thought that the pain of my accident, and my resulting injuries were bad, I was entirely wrong. My blood felt as if it were turning to ice, freezing hard in my veins. It was an incomprehensible pain, like nothing in the world. I felt as though I was trapped under the ice of a frozen lake, I couldn't get out.

Edward ripped his mouth away from my skin only seconds later, I could hear his rough panting; I couldn't imagine how difficult it had been for him. It was done; he'd saved my life, and I already felt different. It wasn't any less painful, I was still trapped inside a lifeless form, but I knew, I was changing.

"Why has nothing changed?" Edward was panicking; I could tell I looked no different. I tried so hard to move, but I still was completely unable. "Did I take too much blood? She'd lost so much already…"

I felt another person near me, I knew Carlisle had approached, he touched his hand to my face; it no longer felt cold like it should, I felt nothing but the touch. "Edward, please be patient; it's worked. It's not instant, it takes time."

* * *

Time was passing, I couldn't tell how long it'd been, I was in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days, though really, I was sure it had only been hours. The ice in my veins had become less staggering, but certainly was still there; was this how it felt, not to be human? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of unending agony, I was able to slowly pry my eyes open. Finally, proof that I was at least alive – in whatever sense of the word. The moonlight poured into Edward's bedroom, everything seemed to glow, my eyes were having trouble adjusting. Slowly, the ability to move flooded back to me, I was horribly weak and the pain had not subsided, though I was getting used to it as much as I could. I stirred slightly, and felt a weight on my side.

"Bella!" Edward's soothing voice broke the deafening silence I'd been enduring.

He sat up suddenly, and looked down at me; it was astonishing how happy I was to see his face. I tried to say his name, but all that would come out was a low groan. I stared at him, trying to tell him all I wanted to say with only a look. His expression softened; we were connected in a way I could only attempt to fully comprehend, he knew exactly what I was thinking, and he didn't even have to read my mind.

"Bella, love, you're awake! You have no idea how worried I've been. Are you alright? Are you still in pain?" he was rambling, Edward rarely rambled; his worry was oddly comforting.

I pried my mouth slowly open, it took more effort than I could have ever thought possible. He watched me, and the struggle I was enduring. I tried to make a sound, but before I could tell if it were even possible, he silenced me with a finger on my lips. He leaned down and very lightly pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was an enormous comfort after what had just taken place.

I found myself slowly drifting back into unconsciousness, I was completely drained of all energy; Edward brushed his lips to my forehead as my eyes closed again.

* * *

Again I awoke, this time, feeling slightly better, I opened my mouth to speak; or at least attempt to do so.

"Edward – " my shaky, scratchy voice managed murmur.

"Bella! Love, how are you feeling?" Edward was immediately at my side, staring into my eyes, his expression concerned but deeply loving.

"Okay. So cold." I was barely able to make the words out, but I knew Edward would understand.

"It shouldn't last much longer, love. You won't notice soon; I'm so happy you're awake, we've all been so worried."

I was immensely glad I could look forward to feeling remotely normal again soon, but I wondered why he'd said I didn't have much longer; I'd always remembered them describing the pain as lasting three days, and surely it couldn't have been longer than a day since the crash. The more I thought about the agony leaving me, the more I realized what exactly that meant, that it was almost over. It was happening, right now, I was becoming one of them. I think I'd expected something a little more dramatic to happen, becoming a vampire seemed as though it should happen with a bang. But this was subtle, the changes were barely noticeable, I felt different, but not in a very quantifiable way – just different.

As if he understood the questions I was asking myself, Edward spoke, "Bella, you've almost changed, love. But…. We've all been so worried, because…" he hesitated, it was unsettling. If I was changing, was almost changed, what could possibly be worth him sounding so wary? "Because, it's been a week Bella, and you've only just woken up. Even Jasper, and all the newborns he's witnessed, has never seen anything like this. There's no explanation why it's taken so long."

It hit me hard, to hear him explain. Even in the process of becoming an immortal I'd managed to screw it up. The one thing I'd wanted in this world since the day I understood my feelings for Edward, and I couldn't even do that right.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes yet again, I'd fallen asleep. I couldn't wait until I could have a conversation without succumbing to my exhaustion. I felt much better this time, the cold was starting to fade away; the pain was beginning to numb itself. I no longer felt as though a thousand knives were pressing into every inch of my body; it was very refreshing.

Edward was with me again, as always. His marble hands stroking my cheek; he smiled when he noticed I'd awoken once more.

"Any better?" he tried to hide it this time, but his concern was still obvious to me.

"Much." I croaked out, and that was true, and getting more true by the second. I even felt like I could sit up now. My strength was rushing back to me, it felt almost electric. "I almost feel… alive. Should this be happening so quickly?"

"That's an interesting choice in words… alive. Though, yes, once it's complete you regain energy fairly rapidly. I'm just so happy it didn't take much longer – I can't stand to see you like that."

In a split second I was suddenly ripe with energy, like I could run a marathon; and I probably could now, actually. It was strange how normal I felt, though at the same time, I felt like an entirely different person. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, I felt strong and powerful; I felt like Edward had always looked. Now I just waited, waited for the part I dreaded most about what I'd become. I assumed it would be instant, that I would need blood. I glanced at Edward, and noticed a puzzled look spreading across his face, he was certainly wondering the same thing.

"Bella… do you feel… different?" he was certainly as confused as I was as he spoke.

"I do feel different, but not in the way I know I should. Why aren't I like them, Edward? Why aren't I like the other newborns, ravenous and bloodthirsty? I did change, didn't I?"

His amazing crooked smile stretched across his perfect face, my worry vanished for the time being, "look in the mirror, Bella."

I was curious as to what he meant, I couldn't possibly look that different, I didn't feel as though I'd changed very much physically. I walked across his room to a mirror in the corner, I stopped; dead in my tracks.

It was incredible; I stared at the reflection across from me. It was me, that I was sure of, but there was definitely something different at the same time. The person across from me was the absolute most beautiful person I'd ever seen, Rosalie was one thing, but I was something else entirely. I had to be hallucinating; there was no way I could ever look like this. I was exquisite, my skin glowed, my now topaz eyes shone, my hair glistened, my body was toned, I was essentially, perfect.

"Wow." Was all I could bring myself to speak, though as I did, even my voice was more musical and angelic than it had ever been before.


	6. The Meadow

I could hardly tear my gaze away from the reflection, I'd never had a problem with how I looked before, I was always, sort of indifferent about it. But seeing myself like this was unbelievable; I was extraordinary. I finally turned away when I saw Edward in the reflection, coming towards me.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, smiling.

"Edward, look at me! I'm gorgeous!" I was thrilled; I'd always known this vampire thing was a good idea.

"Bella, love, I always thought you were gorgeous." Leave it to Edward to rain on my beauty parade. Of course he'd always thought so, but I was just so incredible now, I wanted to bask in it.

"So, does this mean its done? I'm a vampire, I'm immortal?"

"You are." He said as he smiled and pulled me tight against his chest. It felt different now; better, if that were possible. He no longer felt cold to me, probably because I was just as cold as he was.

"So is it different for you, being with me? Do you miss the smell of my blood? Has anything… changed?"

"Of course nothings changed!" Edward said adamantly. I felt much better, not that I had been all that worried in the first place, but I'd had to make sure. "If anything, its better, I don't have to worry now. Not to mention, our time together just multiplied exponentially. You being human was great, but the fact that it is you is all that really matters."

I smirked at him, "I want to try something…" I moved towards him as fast as I could, I almost blurred as I pulled him onto the couch, so that I was on top of him, straddling his waist; I smiled. "I've always wanted to do that."

He grabbed my face roughly, not restraining his strength now, and pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

We emerged hours later, if I were still human, it would have been obvious what had just occurred behind the closed doors of the bedroom, but naturally, I still looked immaculate. It was good to know that that could actually get _better_ by being a vampire; I wouldn't have thought it possible, but having Edward not have to restrain his strength and power really only made things better. We made our way downstairs; I was aching to see the rest of the family, now that I was finally one of them.

Alice and Jasper were sitting together in the living room, talking silently, they noticed as soon as we entered the room and Alice flew towards me.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "You're up! Oh my god – " she stopped mid-sentence and stared at me. It was slightly discomforting, was I really that different? "Bella, you're… you are amazing."

I laughed awkwardly, vampire or not, I could still get embarrassed; though without the blushing this time. "Alice, what are you talking about? I'm not _that _different. I bet you all changed this much too."

Edward broke into our conversation, "Actually, Bella, this is really quite drastic, even for our kind. There's something about the way you look, it definitely, different."

"He's right, you've certainly changed more than any newborn I've ever seen." Jasper said, as he came up next to Alice. "Speaking of newborns; why are your eyes that color? Edward, has she already fed?"

I hadn't even considered that before, why were my eyes this color? I knew well enough by now that the Cullen's eyes were only topaz after they'd fed; and I certainly hadn't fed yet.

Edward answered, "I was wondering the same thing, because no, she hasn't fed. There's definitely something all together off about her change. I think we should discuss it with everyone, hopefully one of us will have some insight."

* * *

A few minutes later we were all about to gather in the dining room of the Cullen house. Funny that the last time we were all gathered like this was when I took a vote on me becoming a vampire. Alice and Jasper were to my left, and Edward with his arm around me on the other side. Carlisle had just walked in with Esme, he seemed deep in thought. We only had to wait for Rosalie and Emmett now, and I was a very excited to see them after all this time.

They walked in together a second later, Rosalie spotted me across the room; her expression fell, then turned angry. She was not at all happy with something, and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to know what it was. Edward leaned in beside me and whispered in my ear, "see, even Rosalie is shocked with how different you look; she's not to happy about it either. She doesn't like having any competition for being the most beautiful." As if I didn't have enough problems with Rosalie already, just when we were getting along, this had to happen. Yet I still didn't fully see what the fuss was all about, there was no way I was prettier than Rosalie.

"Why are we here, Edward?" She asked bluntly.

Edward ignored her, but addressed the rest of the room. "Now that Bella is up and about again, and we all definitely have some – questions about it; I wanted to see what everyone thought on the matter. As we all plainly saw earlier, Bella's change has been slightly… different from what the rest of us experienced. She was in pain from the change almost triple the amount of time a usual newborn endures, her eyes look as though she's just fed, she doesn't actually seem to need to feed at all; and more obviously, she's quite altered… physically."

"She doesn't look all that special to me." Rosalie muttered under her breath, though obviously everyone in the room heard her.

"Rosalie, could you please get over yourself for one second?" Edward snapped back.

The next thing I knew, she was storming out of the room; Emmett got up after her, looked at me, shrugged, and followed in her wake.

I felt like a fish out of water, sitting there while we discussed how odd I was, even for a vampire. It was fairly disappointing that even being changed into an immortal couldn't be normal for me; apparently nothing in my life could be easy. I expected suggestions from at least a few members of the family, someone had to have seen something like this; they'd all been vampires long enough for that. But everyone stayed so silent; I could practically hear the crickets chirping outside.

Carlisle spoke at last, and caught the undivided attention of everyone in the room. "Well, the Volturi have a myth – it was always thought to be just a myth – of one of us who would be… special. I never heard the details, so I can't be sure this is related at all, but in all my years, I've never heard of anything like this happening before."

I couldn't stand it anymore; I didn't want to be special, I didn't want for this to go any differently than the rest of them. "Really, everyone, I'm sure it's just a fluke. I'm no different from you, I can't be. The lengthy change I had was obviously just from the crash, nothing else; and I'm sure I'll desire blood soon, it's just delayed. Nothing special." I really tried to believe this myself.

"Bella," Edward turned my face to look at him, "I know this is hard, it's a lot to take in all at once, but this _is_ something to think about."

"No, Edward. Really, can't we all just forget about it? If anything else happens, we'll revisit the possibility. But right now, I'm just one of you, please can we drop it?"

"I'm going to look into it some more, Bella, but you're right. For now, we won't worry about this, not until we have more information."

I looked over to Edward as Carlisle finished, he obviously wasn't happy, but Alice was right in what she'd had to explain to me numerous times; Edward tended to overreact, and this was just one of those times.

* * *

The day progressed, and my mannerisms didn't seem to change; I wasn't ravenous, or bloodthirsty, or anything beyond my normal personality. I was thrilled. I felt a little different, I was starting to feel sort of, hungry, though not in the way I did when I was human. This was deeper than hunger; I was certain it was blood I wanted, and I was surprisingly okay with the idea. I wasn't looking forward to it, but because I had gotten to bypass all the traits of a newborn vampire, I didn't mind desiring blood a little.

Even though I'd remained, in many ways, the same as I'd always been, there were ways I was, obviously different. I didn't have any doubt of that. I felt amazing, all the time. I was full of energy, full of confidence, and very, uncharacteristically graceful. Though a part of me would always miss the klutzy Bella, however painful it may have been at times.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in our meadow; I didn't even have to ride on his back to get there, I ran for myself. I'd thought it was amazing when I was human, but to do it for myself felt so much better. I was free and invigorated as the wind whipped across my face.

"So, Bella, what about you, any regrets?" Edward asked me as we sat next to each other on the grass in the meadow; the sun just beginning to break through the clouds.

I lay back and sighed, "Edward, I don't think I ever expected it could be this good. Of course I wanted to do it, but a lot of the reason was so I could be with you forever. Now that it's actually happened, it turns out, it's completely amazing." As I finished my sentence, the sun peeked through the clouds above us, and for the first time since my change, I saw my skin in the sunlight. Both Edward and I glittered, as though encrusted with diamonds, it made me smile even wider.

Edward lay down on the grass next to me, and leaned over me. He stroked my cheek, "I love you, Bella. And I really must admit, I was terrified that you being a newborn might change you, at least for a little while; and I'm ridiculously happy you have, oddly enough, skipped that phase."

"You're not worried? About why my change has been so… different?" I asked.

"It does make me a little uneasy. But you were right, until we know more, or this turns out to be something negative; I'm going to appreciate that you're still my Bella."

I smiled and reached up to bring his face down to meet mine, "I love you too, Edward."

Our lips touched, and I pulled his head tighter to mine; my lips opening slightly. He moved gracefully so he lay lightly on top of me, I couldn't feel any of his weight. He dragged his hand slowly up my side; resting it for a minute on my skin just underneath the bottom of my shirt. His touch felt heavenly, and a sigh slipped from my lips. Then, his hand traveled the rest of the way up, towards my face where it rested on my cheek.

A sharp flash ripped through my head, like lightning. For a split second I could hear a hundred different voices reverberating through my own thoughts, though one very distinct voice stood out beyond all the others.

_Bella… what happened? _

I looked up at Edward – his lips hadn't moved. He spoke, "What was that? Are you alright?"

"Edward. I… I heard your thoughts."

_A/N: Sorry that one was a little short again, but I just had to end it there. Please review if you enjoyed it! Thanks!_


	7. Legend Has It

"What are you talking about, Bella? Did you feel that shock?" Edward asked, confused.

"Yes Edward, of course I felt it. That's what I'm saying, that shock; it caused me to hear your thoughts. Didn't you not just think, 'Bella, what happened?'" What _was_ happening? Was yet another thing wrong with me now that I'd changed? Why did I hear all those voices? I was so confused I could barely form complete thoughts of my own.

"You, heard my thoughts?" If ever he could have gotten paler than he normally was, this was the time. "I don't understand, did you hear anything else?"

"Yes, Edward, I heard a thousand different voices invading my brain. It was terrifying, what is happening to me?" I really thought I'd be braver as an immortal vampire, but that wasn't the case. I was terrified.

"I'm not sure, love. Can you still hear anything? Or was it only for that second?" his voice tried to be comforting, but it didn't change the anxiety I felt.

"No, it was only then, and I really hope it doesn't happen again. Is that what you feel like all the time?"

"I've learned to control it, but yes, at first that's how it was. Now I can control what I focus in on and what I ignore."

We'd sat up after the shock, and I leaned my head onto his chest, he wrapped his arm tightly around me. I hardly knew what to think, should I be afraid? Was this something that would happen often? Would it become permanent, like with Edward? I was so unsure about everything going on, it was impossible to slow my thoughts as they raced from one extreme to the other.

Edward squeezed me a little bit tighter to his side, he sensed my uneasiness, it helped, a little. And this is how we stayed, until the sun started to hide below the horizon.

* * *

We didn't tell the rest of the Cullens, what had happened, I couldn't, just yet. I wasn't ready for another discussion on all the abnormal things happening to me, it was difficult enough just to live in my head. It hadn't happened again, so I did my best to forget it, though I wasn't as successful as I would have liked.

That night I had my first whack at playing the Cullen's version of baseball. I hadn't been to the baseball field since we'd first encountered James and his coven all those months ago. It felt like an eternity, everything had changed so much. I had changed so much.

Rosalie had decided not to come play with us, I didn't press her reasoning, I had a feeling it had something to do with how she felt about me now. I wished so much we could be as we were before I'd changed, we had been finally getting along. I still couldn't fathom where her anger was coming from, there was no way I was more beautiful than her; and yet deep down, I was thrilled with the possibility. Emmett did come along but he wasn't in the greatest mood, it was pretty obvious he was only playing so he could keep his mind on something. Rosalie couldn't be much fun to live with right now.

I hadn't been much for sports before, but this was far more entertaining than any human game I'd played. Racing from base to base at blurring speeds, hitting a ball so far a normal human eye wouldn't be able to see where it landed. Not to mention watching where it landed, which was almost as exciting as hitting it in the first place. When I ran I didn't have to think about all the confusion filling my world, I could just, run. With the wind whipping past my now perfect skin, I was able to escape.

We played late into the night; I hadn't thought about the fact that I would no longer need sleep before this, but I was starting to realize it when it was four in the morning and I wasn't phased. It was an odd change, but a welcome one, I'd had too many horrible nightmares in my human life to miss sleep all that much; though I would miss falling asleep in Edward's arms, but there were certainly better things to do with Edward these days, that definitely didn't need sleep.

When we finally got back to the house, Edward and I spent the rest of the night talking together in our bedroom – our bedroom – it felt even more real now. Every once in awhile I'd turn my head a certain way and the reflection would catch my attention in a mirror across the room; I was still having trouble getting used to that part of the change. As for the rest of it, I couldn't be more thrilled. I'd had an entire, full, lucid day of being a vampire and not one thing had changed my opinion on it. I was beautiful, I was fast, I was graceful, and I would be with Edward forever. The event in the meadow earlier was as far from my thoughts as possible, it was a one-time thing, and too many great, exciting things had happened before, and since. I easily pushed it from my mind.

* * *

Dawn was just starting to peek through the window in the bedroom; we'd been talking for hours.

"No regrets, Bella?" Edward asked after a few rare moments of silence.

"No regrets, ever." I smiled.

He then put his perfect hand under my chin and moved my face closer to his, smiling as he brought his marble – not so noticeably cool anymore – lips to mine. I was sure, in all the years to come, that I would never stop having butterflies in my stomach when he did this. If they didn't stop when my heart stopped beating, I was certain they never would. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled his body closer, opening my lips slightly, I sighed; he was too incredible. I slowly lay back on the bed, bringing him with me so he was lying on top of me. He broke away after a few moments, looked me in the eye once more and lightly brushed a lock of hair away that had fallen in front of my eyes. There was no need to say anything, we just lay like that, staring into each other's topaz eyes – though his had started to darken – until the sun had completely risen, and the rest of the human world had begun another day.

"So, Bella, since you've reacted so… differently, as a newborn; have you given any thought to when we should go Denali?" Edward asked when we finally sat up to leave the room, midway through the day.

"Well, I guess, since the others were going to move everything right away, we can go too." I was a little hesitant in my answer, I wanted to move, but leaving Forks would be so hard. It had to be done, though; because with or without the newborn behavior, I was different, and it wouldn't go over well, not yet at least. I continued, "Do you think, Edward, that because I'm so… normal, after awhile I might be able to come back?"

He took a few moments to answer, "I'm not sure, love, you've changed so much. I suppose if it had been long enough, and if we gave you a good enough story for why you're like this, it could be possible."

That was all I wanted to hear. It could be possible. I was satisfied knowing the chance was even out there, and I _would_ make it fully possible, when it had been long enough, I would come back. I smiled at him, content, for now, with his answer. I turned and walked towards the door where he already stood. We both reached for the door handle at the same time, and our hands touched.

Another harsh shock rippled through my body. Thoughts that weren't my own once more raced through my brain, this time it lasted far longer. _Another shock, Bella! _I saw Edward look in horror at me as I heard his thoughts. I sunk to the ground, thoughts still racing. _I don't know why she has to be so difficult all the time... _Emmett's voice echoed, _Why can't he just drop it? _Rosalie's countered back. I sunk slowly to the ground.

After about two of the longest minutes of my life, the voices finally stopped. Silence prevailed and I let out a ragged breath – a human instinct that apparently hadn't quite ceased. Edward was by my side, stroking my cheek softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern filled his tone.

"Yea, I think so." I answered and got to my feet, my limbs a little unsteady.

"It happened again, didn't it?" he already knew the answer, I was sure, though I nodded all the same.

* * *

Once again, we didn't tell the rest of the family what had happened – I wasn't ready to deal with any of the resulting discussions yet. Though when we got downstairs, Alice kept a close eye on me, obviously having seen something happen, but luckily, her abilities kept her from knowing the full details of what was going on.

"You are you to tell me what happened, aren't you?" she asked after a few moments of ours continued silence on the subject.

"Give it time, Alice. I'm just not ready yet." I answered, she seemed to understand, and accepted my answer, for now. I knew her too well to expect this to last long. "Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked, suddenly remembering what I'd heard in their minds.

"Emmett went for a walk, they got into a little spat earlier, typical for them though; Rosalie's working in the garage."

"What happened?"

"You know, Rosalie was being Rosalie, Emmett was being Emmett, they both have very powerful personalities, and sometimes they clash, don't worry about it. It's what they do." She seemed calm enough, and I had more important matters on my mind then wondering about their relationship.

* * *

I needed to see Carlisle. I wasn't ready to tell him everything, but I needed to know more about what was happening to me, and Carlisle was the only person who may have been able to give me some insight. Edward stayed downstairs; he was talking to Jasper about something or other, I really wasn't focused enough to pay much attention. I found Carlisle in his office, going through what looked like an incredibly ancient book. I knocked lightly on the door, wanting to get his attention.

"Bella! Come in."

"Thanks" I mumbled and entered the room.

"What did you need, are you alright?" of course even in my new, vampire state, I wasn't able to keep my mood from Carlisle; he was one perceptive vampire.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you'd found out anything more about what may have gone wrong with my change?" I lightened my mood, trying to hide any uncertainty from him, though I was sure I couldn't fool him completely.

"I was actually just looking into it. This – " he held up the book he'd been reading. "Is something I acquired during my time with the Volturi in Volterra. I wasn't sure if I still had it, but luckily, I was able to find it this morning."

"Does it have something that may explain what's happened?" I asked hopefully.

"It might. There's a story, from far before my time even, that tells of one of our kind who would be very… different when they were changed." He motioned for me to sit in a chair across from him, then continued. "It's always only been thought of as a myth, and was never really taken to be actually possible. You must remember, back then, there weren't really any of our kind, 'vegetarian' vampires, that is. There was Tanya's clan up in Denali, but they tended to keep to themselves and were relatively unknown. The story tells of one who would be changed and wouldn't desire human blood – this is potentially why it was so widely regarded as only a myth – none of us could see this as being even possible. This one would require very little blood, and even then, would only require that of an animal to satisfy them. The specifics are fairly vague but they tell of someone much more visually pleasing than normal, as well as having any normal vampire senses or abilities, heightened. This, I assume, would include abilities like those Edward, Alice and Jasper possess. The legend says that this person would change the future of our world."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this one was so short, the next one will come quickly though. Please review!! Thanks!_


	8. The First Hunt

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I'm once again glad this is being enjoyed, cause I like writing it! And this chapter goes out to '_HolliesNewMoon_' cause you and your sister wait for my story, which is really awesome! Thanks guys._

I gulped, my face went blank, I didn't know what to think. This couldn't be me; I was nothing special. Carlisle spoke again, "Is there anything more I need to know about, Bella?" he knew something was up, and I just couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye and not blurt out everything that was weighing down on me.

"Yes, there is. But we all need to keep an open mind, because truly, Carlisle, I think the story has been right about one thing. It has to be only a myth, it can't possibly be true, it's far too… unreal, and even if it is real, it certainly can't mean me. Though, I would like to tell you and it's completely unrelated; it's only happened twice, and I'm certain it wont again, but, yesterday, and earlier today, I've felt Edward's abilities." I told him about what had happened in the meadow, and then what happened earlier, his face stayed unreadable, though I was dying to know what was going through his mind. "But you said the myth says this person would have heightened abilities, it didn't say anything about taking another's completely. And that's what happened to me, I touched Edward, and I had his abilities, and only for a moment. I'm sure this can't be the same thing." I continued.

"I know you don't want to believe that this could be a reason for your differences, Bella, but I think we should really keep an eye on what happens. If that is what's going on, if you are this vampire from the myths, than it's important we know about it. If the Volturi found out what you were, you can't even imagine how they'd react. The Volturi do not take well to threats, especially from those associated with me and my coven, they've been threatened by our existence before." I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, Carlisle was making this situation more and more real by the second, and I wasn't entirely willing to accept the possibilities yet. He continued, "Just keep me informed about anything that happens. But don't worry, Bella, no matter what this turns out to be, there is no way any of us would let anything happen to you. You're part of the family now."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

I spent the rest of the day in a daze, floating through without really paying attention to anything around me. Edward of course knew something was wrong, but I wasn't quite ready to divulge everything I'd heard from Carlisle, I would, in time. But for right now, I was having enough trouble comprehending it myself without Edward worrying with me. He was patient with me, and didn't push it.

* * *

That day came and went, and as the sun once again rose up over the trees in the forest surrounding the Cullen house; we began to prepare to leave. They'd all done this before, so many times, it was easy, and yet so difficult at the same time. We packed up everything we'd need in Denali, this house would remain in Carlisle's possession, so emptying it completely wasn't really an issue, the family liked to keep the option of returning, and I certainly appreciated it as well. We'd decided to leave the next day, since it no longer mattered how long I stayed confined, it was better to get the move over with. And it was getting closer and closer to September, and with September came the arrival of the Volturi like Alice had seen in her vision, and I really didn't want them coming anywhere near Forks.

My new instincts made it all easier, I felt I cared less about leaving Forks behind, it was hard, of course, and I'd miss it all; but I was far less emotional about it than I would've been. I tried not to think of the people I was leaving behind, this made it easier, I'd promised to keep in touch with everyone, at least by email, and I would. It also helped that I had hope of returning, and possibly in the somewhat near future. If I was to return, it certainly couldn't be too far away, considering I wouldn't age, it would be difficult enough explaining away how different I looked, but how young as well? That would cause far too many suspicions.

I pushed this all out of my mind as I prepared everything for the move. We'd leave first thing the next morning, to avoid the prying eyes of the small town. Edward and I were still supposed to be on our honeymoon, so we couldn't be noticed. Tanya and her coven had been notified and were expected us by dawn the day after, the way the Cullens drove, it promised to be a very short trip. It was an exciting thought, that I would soon meet more vampires like the Cullens, it would be a welcome change from James and Victoria, some of the only other vampires I'd met, save for the Volturi.

Edward's topaz eyes had been getting darker and darker over the past few days, I started to notice, and knew he needed to feed. And as I thought about it, I realized, I might as well. My eyes had only gotten slightly darker, but I realized that may be to do with my obvious, abnormalities, and in truth, I was beginning to get more of a desire. Not to mention how curious I was with the whole process, and what it might be like. I was somewhat looking forward to it actually, maybe once I tried it I would prove to be as normal as the rest of the family and this nonsense about me being some mythical saviour would dissipate.

"Edward," I said as the two of us went through various things in our bedroom, tossing them into boxes, "I noticed, your eyes getting darker, and I thought, maybe tonight could be my first time… feeding."

Edward looked at me, his expression unreadable, "I guess that's logical, I haven't really ever considered me having to do that with you. It's always been something I've tried to hide, it's hard to wrap my head around. But I do need to, what with the journey to Alaska tomorrow."

"Well, I can go with Alice or someone else if that's easier for you?" I really didn't want to go with Alice or anyone else, and I was sure he realized that too.

"No, Bella, of course you'll come with me, you'll just have to be patient, this is going to be difficult for me to do." He walked over to me and swiftly brought his lips to mine before breaking away and smiling.

* * *

It had just gotten dark when we drove off towards a wooded area just outside the town. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were all riding in Emmett's borrowed jeep; Emmett and Rosalie had decided not to join us, both still in bad moods from earlier. It was too bad, too, I hadn't really spoken to either of them in days, I wanted to clear the air with Rosalie; but that would have to wait.

I expected to at least feel nervous about tonight, but as we drove off I felt completely at ease. This was what I was now, it was normal, finally, something normal. I was even a little excited; this was the real proof that I'd waited so long for – I was finally one of them.

The sky was black by the time we got to the usual hunting grounds; not that that mattered, my vision in the dark was perfect, yet another perk. We moved through the forest with ease, I relished every second of how angelic I felt racing through the trees and jumping across ravines, everything without the slightest threat of tripping and landing on my head. It was incredible.

Edward and I stayed together throughout, it had gotten easier for him, slowly he was realizing it really was a good thing that I could be there with him, this meant he no longer had to hide anything from me. He taught me how to find my prey and what to do with it once I'd caught it – that part wasn't as easy, but my new instincts allowed me to do it without too much hesitation. I'd gotten to witness Edward at one of his finest moments, stalking a mountain lion. We caught it together quite quickly, though I was sure without me it would have been much smoother. I was good, but I was still new, vampire or not. And then, for the first time in this new life, I tasted blood. It was nothing like I expected, obviously I'd tasted it when I was human, though it was always my own, but this was different. The warm metallic taste spurred my senses, I felt drugged, and I drank it greedily. At first I'd thought it might be a problem for Edward to watch me, while I officially became someone different than the simple, human girl he'd fallen in love with. In truth, he was as satisfied as I was; he was able to drink without worrying about my reaction. There was now practically nothing we hadn't experienced together, and we were all the closer for it.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked once we'd drained our prey.

"That was wonderful, I'm so… satisfied." I smirked at him in the darkness.

Edward returned with his amazing crooked smile and grabbed my hand, yanking me towards him roughly; he stopped and lightly caressed my arm once I'd been pulled close enough. "You were right, Bella. I definitely enjoy having you this way. Not that it at all lessens how I felt before." His voice was husky, and he brought his head down to meet mine, kissing me forcefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed back, until he had me up against a nearby tree. His tongue traced the opening of my mouth. I pulled greedily at his clothes, he was irresistible was he reacted this way. He then hoisted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, with my back still pushed tightly up against the trunk of a tree. I let a little moan escape my lips as his moved hungrily to my throat.

"Woah guys, let's keep it PG. We _are_ in the middle of the forest – you'd think you could wait until you were in your own bedroom at least." Alice said as she approached me from behind, putting a hand on my shoulder.

With a gasp as I was brought into what seemed like a very uncomfortably real dream. I felt as though I was trapped underwater behind a thick sheet of glass, everything I was seeing was a little blurry and I felt breathless – which was saying a lot for someone who doesn't need to breathe. I saw Emmett getting angrily into Edward's volvo in the driveway to the Cullen's house _"I'm sick of this, Rose. I need time, I'll meet you in Denali in a few days."_ He said, before shutting the door. Rosalie was standing behind the car, infuriated. _"Emmett, don't be ridiculous. Get out of the car!" _she yelled at him; but he had already started the car and drove off, screeching down the driveway and out onto the forest road. Rosalie stood where she was for a moment, a look of hurt passing fleetingly across her face, before she turned and stalked back into the garage.

And suddenly I was back, lying on the forest floor with three sets of eyes staring worriedly at me. Alice, and Jasper were leaning over me where I shuddered on the damp ground. Edward sat behind me holding me in his arms, staring down, the depths of his eyes showing more than he knew.

"Bella! What happened?" Alice asked anxiously.

I looked over to Edward, "Edward, can I speak to you, alone please?" I glanced back over to Alice where she still stared at me, looking hurt. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'll explain all of this, just not yet, please."

She seemed to understand, though still had a pained look in her eye, I felt awful; I loved Alice, and couldn't stand to see her unhappy with me, but she'd understand in time. Jasper took her arm and they walked off towards where we'd parked the jeep.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked, helping me sit up.

"It happened again, Edward." I said, looking at the ground.

"What happened? Did you hear my thoughts again?"

"No. It was Alice, this time. I saw the future. We need to see Carlisle, right away."

He didn't say anything more, he just nodded, I don't think he knew what more to say, how do you react to your new wife, who's just become a vampire, is now periodically borrowing other vampires abilities. He took my hand and helped me stand, I was a little shaky, but quickly regained my strength. We walked, then ran together back to the jeep where Alice and Jasper waited, still very confused. And with that, we drove what seemed like an endlessly long drive back to the house, the entire car stayed silent the entire trip; the only sound was the tires on the concrete, damp from the early morning dew.

_The more reviews, the faster I update, I like motivation! :)_


	9. Denali

We finally pulled up in front of the house. Alice and Jasper left the car silently, and before I knew it, they were closing the front door to the house behind them; truthfully I was grateful I didn't have to deal with the deadly silence anymore. I could tell Alice had been waiting for me to explain what had happened, and I truly wanted to, but found I couldn't say another word until I had spoken with Carlisle again. I wasn't ready for the questions she may have for me, I certainly didn't know the answers to them yet. I would fix it soon enough. Edward helped me out of the car and stopped me before we went any further.

"Are you alright, Bella? I'm a little worried about you." He stared down at me, his liquid topaz eyes glowing in the moonlight. It had been awhile since he had so obviously reminded me of some statue of an ancient god.

I smiled up at him, "I will be, Edward. You should know, though, you being with me makes everything that's happening so much easier." I leaned into him, resting my head against his immaculate chest.

"I love you, Bella."

He put his hands on either side of my face, lifting it so I looked at him; his touch was light and gentle, it reminded me of how he treated me when I was human, like I could break. He traced his fingers down the side of my face, until they reached my lips; I parted them slightly as he brushed my bottom lip. I reached up and pulled his face towards mine; pressing my lips deeply to his.

We broke away after a few seconds, "I miss how my heart used to race when you did things like that. Though I definitely still feel like it does, even without it being able to beat." I smiled and ruffled his perfect, bronze hair affectionately, "Now let's go inside and figure out what is going on." I took his hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Did you want me to come with you, Bella, to see Carlisle? Or would you rather be alone?" Edward asked as we entered the house, and he shut the door behind us.

"I think I need you there, I want you to know what's going on too."

He nodded, and laced his fingers through mine. We went upstairs where we hoped to find Carlisle in his office. He was there, pouring over another ancient book; I hoped this one might tell him something different. But I was almost certain it would provide the same unsettling conclusion.

Carlisle looked up as we approached, and spoke. "How was your first hunt, Bella?"

"The hunt itself was fine. But something else happened Carlisle, which I think you should know about." The stress was evident in my voice. He motioned for us to sit on a couch just across from him, and I continued to explain what had happened between Alice and me. I told him how it felt when I was dragged into her vision of the future; I told him what I saw happen between Emmett and Rosalie. His expression remained emotionless; sometimes he was far too good at not showing his emotions, it drove me a little crazy.

"Rosalie was just here speaking with me, Emmett has decided to meet us in Denali. He needed some time to himself. Edward, he took your car."

"I saw him leaving, it really happened."

No one responded. They'd both already assumed that to be the case. This was just one more piece of proof that this terrifying scenario that Carlisle had discovered was most likely true. I wondered for a second what had happened between Emmett and Rosalie, but soon my mind wandered back to the present; I'd worry about them later. Right now, I had to face the fact that I was probably some super super-human vampire who was going to change the face of vampire society forever. Just great; like I didn't have enough to worry about.

"I hate to say it, Bella. I know you don't want it to be true; but we're being provided with more and more evidence to the myth being real." Carlisle said after a few moments of my silence.

I looked over to Edward, who was still holding my hand tightly. The confusion was evident in his face; Carlisle noticed it too. He went on to explain to Edward everything we'd discovered, about the vampire in the myth. What the symptoms were, what the story told, and last of all; what the Volturi might do if they ever found out this information. Throughout the story, that seemed to go on for ages; Edward's face showed all his concern, he didn't even try to hide it like he usually did. He was just as worried as I was, which actually made it seem far worse.

"One more reason to go to Alaska; I wont let the Volturi get anywhere near you." He said, looking at me. His voice was rough with concern.

"Please Edward," Carlisle interjected, "We're not sure about anything yet. The Volturi won't know anything before we do. We only have an idea of what Bella is experiencing; we'll need to ask Tanya's family if they know anything more about it. To be completely honest, Bella, I think, at least with what we do know for sure, we can assume there's more to come. I think you're abilities will begin to show more often, we need to keep an eye on what you experience. I believe Alice and Edward's abilities are only the beginning."

* * *

The morning came quickly, though the seven of us that were left spent the intervening time doing very little. We spoke of a few things, what would happen in the morning, the trip itself; nothing of any real consequence. It was as though the air in the room was thick, foreboding even. Everyone sensed the tension, even if they weren't aware where it was coming from.

* * *

We'd only been driving a few hours, though we were already getting close to the Canadian border. Personally, I thought it was a little ridiculous how many cars we had to take with us to Alaska, but attempting to pry any of the Cullens or Hales from there cars was something no one was willing to attempt.

Esme and Carlisle were a little ways behind us in the Mercedes. Rosalie drove her BMW; she was happy to be alone, as Emmett wasn't around. Edward and I sat in the front seats of Emmett's jeep, as Emmett had already taken Edward's Volvo to Denali. Alice sat in the back – Jasper was driving Alice's Porsche without her for this portion of the trip, I had promised Alice an explanation, and it had taken me all this time to work up to actually giving it to her.

"Spit it out will you, Bella?" Alice snapped, a little more roughly than her usual sweet tone.

I took a deep breath – human habits hadn't quite escaped me yet. I spoke, I explained everything that had happened; about when I'd first taken Edward's ability in the meadow, and then in our bedroom. I told her about the myth Carlisle had researched, about the possibilities we'd encountered. I thoroughly expressed just how much I feared the idea of it all being true; and finally, I told her about the previous night, and what had happened when she touched me.

"Wow" was all she said at first; I looked back into the rearview mirror to see her expression. She was shocked to say the least. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Bella? I could've… I don't know, but I could have at least been there for you. You must be terrified." I don't think I'd ever met someone who could make me at ease more, with just a few words – well other than Edward of course. She was right though, I should have told her before.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I wanted to tell you, but truly, I was scared the more people I told, the higher chance it would be true. It sounds silly, I've give anything for this to just go away." I answered.

"Well you told me now, and that's all that matters. That, and the fact that we're all going to stand by you no matter what happens, okay?"

I looked back at her through the mirror again, and smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

* * *

We'd left so early we were at the border only a short while after the sun had risen; here Alice changed cars and spent the rest of the trip with Jasper. We continued on, through the Rocky Mountains in British Columbia; it was beautiful, snow glittering on the trees when we reached the higher elevations.

"So, are you looking forward to Alaska?" Edward asked as we passed through the small town of Vernon on our way north.

"I am. It's going to be nice to be somewhere new, like I'm starting over. I'm definitely going to miss Forks though, it has more memories that I could have ever imagined when I first moved there. Everything I'll ever remember happened there… you happened there." I looked at him; he was smiling, though looking at the road.

"The memory may be there, Bella. But I'm here, and I will be forever."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. He was right, as long as I was with Edward, I'd make more memories – not that Forks would ever become less important to me, it was my home. "So, what's Denali like? What am I in for?"

"It's beautiful up there. Tanya and the others live up the mountain a bit so it's very secluded; there are many places to hunt, which is nice. There wont be any snow in the town at this time of year, but it will be cold; not that we'll notice. It's obviously a lot like Forks, very little sun." I wasn't sure if he was completely avoiding the topic of the people themselves in Denali, or whether it was by accident.

"And what about the coven, Tanya's family, what are they like?"

"I knew that's what you really wanted to know. You aren't still worried about Tanya are you?" he teased.

"Of course not, Edward, I'm merely curious. I am going to be living with these people you know." I smiled at him; it was hard to be jealous when he smiled his gorgeous crooked smile at me, like I was the only person in the world.

"Well, if you really must know. They're great; it's nice to be around others like us. They're very close, the five of them, much like we are. You'll like them, I'm sure. Though I wouldn't ever mention the werewolves, I think Irina is still pretty touchy on the subject of Laurent."

"I'd forgotten about that. I wish it hadn't been that way – I can't imagine how she feels." It really was too bad Laurent had to be killed, though I couldn't have expected less from Jacob and his friends.

"I feel for Irina of course, but he was going to kill you. I appreciate what they did; I just wish I had been there to handle it myself."

I didn't say anything more, I wished it wasn't, but that was still a touchy subject with us; when Edward had left. I had gotten over it, as soon as he was back it was almost like it had never happened, but for him it was different. So many things had happened while he was gone, many that could have been prevented if he'd stayed. He still felt guilty for leaving me – it would still take some time for him to fully forgive himself for hurting me.

* * *

We had reached Denali when we'd promised – dawn the next day. The house was located in a wooded area, a lot like that of that Cullen's. There was snow on the ground, probably about a foot. It was picturesque, the fir trees weighed down with the heavy, white powder. Also like the Cullen's home, it was enormous, and immaculate. It had a very classic look; and was obviously immensely old, though it looked freshly made-over. There was a large garage off to the side of the property, it seemed like these vampires had the same obsession with cars. The house towered over us as we approached; it had to be about three stories tall, with columns holding up a balcony that stretched the length of it. It was gorgeous, just like I was sure they would be.

We all arrived about the same time, just as Edward and I were getting out of the jeep, the other three cars pulled up, one after the other. The second Carlisle and Esme arrived, one of the blood red double doors to the house opened. There stood, who I assumed to be, Tanya. She was tall, probably an inch or so taller than Rosalie, with topaz eyes like us. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded in ringlets down past her shoulders, and her perfect lips curved into a smile as she came to greet everyone. It was at that moment, seeing her for the first time, that I truly appreciated how incredible I looked as a vampire. I had to admit, I definitely rivaled her in beauty, and it was a great feeling. Though there was one thing she had on me. Her fashion sense resembled that of Alice and Rosalie, her attire was perfect; I had to admit, now that I looked as I did, I'd need those two to help me with my wardrobe.

She walked gracefully out of the house to meet us, though she looked young, you could feel in her air that she was ancient, I felt a twinge of jealousy that someone liked her had ever been a viable option for Edward. She approached Carlisle first, though I could swear I saw her eyes flicker to Edward occasionally.

"Carlisle, Esme! How are you old friend? It's lovely to see you." She said, giving him a kiss on each cheek, then the same for Esme.

"Wonderful to see you as well, Tanya. Thank you so much for accommodating us."

As he answered, Emmett and another woman and man had come to the door; Emmett caught Rosalie's eye, then turned and walked back in. She crossed her arms and leaned haughtily on the hood of her car. The other two stood hand in hand for a second, before also walking out to greet Carlisle. The man, tall, with dark hair, slightly shorter than Edward's, I assumed to be Eleazar. The woman, slightly shorter, with long, straight, black hair who stood with him was obviously Carmen.

"Carmen, Eleazar!" Carlisle said enthusiastically as they approached him and Esme. "Now where are Irina and Katrina?"

"They were just preparing your rooms, actually. They should be out in just a moment. How was your trip? I assume it went smoothly?"

Carlisle answered, though I didn't catch it; I was distracted from their conversation as Tanya approached Edward and me. She glanced over to me, really looking at me for the first time, and her expression changed drastically. It only flickered for a second, but a look of intense contempt and hatred passed over her marble facade.

"Edward, my dear, it's been too long." She said, her voice was sweet and musical.

Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist; I smiled at his obvious message to her. "Tanya, great to see you. I'd like you to meet Bella."

I smiled as she looked over to me, maybe I'd been mistaken in what I'd seen in her face, "Bella, I've heard so much about you." Her tone changed drastically from when she had spoken to Edward, it was a little disconcerting. "Actually, if I recall correctly, you're the reason I saw Edward last."

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys, I totally appreciate it. Hope you liked this chapter as well, sorry it wasn't as exciting as the others recently. Keep reviewing; it definitely makes me update faster to hear all of your encouragement!_


	10. Unwanted Visitor

I was dumbfounded. Speechless. But that didn't matter much, because as soon as Tanya had finished speaking she turned and sauntered away from us, leaving us both staring after her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about her. I guess she hasn't changed her opinion about my choices back then." Edward apologized, though his reasoning behind her veracity was far too vague.

"Is there more to what happened than I know about?" Had I missed something? Tanya was supposed to have had an interest in Edward ages ago, not as recently as last year. "What happened when you came here a year and a half ago?"

"There really isn't anything to tell, love. When I left because of my… difficulties being around you, I told Tanya why I had come. She was unhappy when I went back to you; she thought I should have left for good. At that time, she would have preferred me staying with her. Then, with how you and I progressed, apparently she never really got over her first opinion about us."

"Edward, a thousand year old vampire hates me because you chose a human you originally detested over her and you didn't think that's something you should have warned me about?" I was getting angry; this was definitely something I should have been prepared to deal with. Here I was thinking I was moving to another family. I wasn't prepared to deal with a hateful, jealous vampire.

"I didn't think it would affect you, Bella. I thought she'd get over it before we got out here." He answered. "She's had interest in men before, she always got over them."

"Well she didn't get over this, did she? And now she hates me, and has probably gotten the rest of the family to as well. It's a wonderful way to start out my new life. Thank you." I stalked off towards Alice and Jasper; I couldn't believe he'd kept it from me, I had to get away. I stormed into the house, not really sure where I was going.

* * *

I spent awhile with Alice, she showed me through the house and we spent some time catching up in a large library on the ground floor. It seemed like ages since we'd really talked, there had been so much going on lately, we really hadn't had any time. We talked for hours; I'd missed my time with Alice and was glad to have it back. She let me, if only for a few hours, forget about Tanya, and I appreciated that.

I met Eleazar and Carmen shortly after; they were generally civil to me, but I had a feeling Tanya had influenced them, and I was sure I would be shown that in time. There was one person, though, that I was sure wasn't a big fan of me, but I had a feeling it wasn't because of Tanya. Irina introduced herself hesitantly. She was beautiful, of course. Her hair was about my length, and blond, though darker than Rosalie's, her tawny eyes glowed more than any other vampire I'd met. She barely said two words to me; she was obviously still having trouble with my knowing the werewolves who killed Laurent. I didn't blame her, and didn't push her friendship. I knew how I would feel if something ever happened to Edward, and how I would react to anyone who had anything to do with it.

* * *

I thought about that for a few moments, and realized I'd had enough time away from Edward, I found him in our new bedroom unpacking. We had been set up on the third floor in a massive room; it didn't have a bed, we didn't need one, though it still seemed odd to me. The furnishings were beautiful, and perfect for the style of the home. There was a large couch that faced another massive window, with a coffee table and a couple of chairs facing it. Bookshelves lined with books and CDs covered another of the walls; the room seemed like it was made for us. We hadn't brought much with us, only as much as could fit into one of the four cars. No one really needed much, almost everything stayed packed up in the house in Forks; ready for whenever we might return. I didn't say anything to Edward when I walked in, I went straight to unpacking the few pieces of clothing I brought. He walked over to me, and put his hand on my waist.

"Bella, I'm very sorry, love. I really only wanted to keep you from worrying about anything. Please don't be angry with me." His voice was low and velvety; it was impossible to stay mad at him when he spoke like that. He pulled me close, wrapping his other arm around my waist and pressed my back to his chest. He brought his head down and lightly pressed his lips to the skin on my neck, just behind my ear.

I stayed silent; I really didn't want to give in so easily, though I knew if I spoke, my voice would betray me. I still couldn't comprehend how after all this time, and even after I'd become a perfect, immortal vampire, I wasn't able to fully function around him at times. If it could have, my heart would have been racing and my blood pulsing; I still felt the illusion of those effects, whenever he was this close.

Finally, sensing I wasn't about to crack, he gently turned me around to face him. Then with a powerful tug, he pulled me to the nearby couch, landing so he was supporting himself above me. He smiled.

"Fine, be silent, Bella. I'll just have to convince you some other way." His crooked smile made my unrequired breath catch in my throat. There was a mischievous glint in his eye, and I had a feeling I was about to fold.

He started with his hand on my cheek, and slowly dragged it down. His flawless, soft fingers moved down my neck, stopping for a moment on my collar-bone. I shuddered involuntarily – damn leftover human reactions – he smiled wider. He traveled down my side, finally resting his hand gently on the curve above my hip.

"Edward –" I began, but he quickly silenced me, sensing my objection. His marble lips were on mine, I sighed. They parted slightly, and he let his tongue trace my bottom lip. I tried to stay still and not give in, but I felt my arms lifting from my sides on their own accord. His lips broke away from mine, and he began kissing slowly down my neck.

Finally, I caved, he was too much for me to handle. My arms wrapped around him and I used my new strength to spin us around so I lay on top of him. I looked down, to where he smiled contentedly; he knew he'd won. I didn't care, I wanted him touching every part of me. I grabbed hungrily at his shirt, and kissed him deeply. He followed, his fingers winding roughly through my hair.

We started; the door across from us had opened, and in the doorway stood Tanya.

We stared at her, not quite sure whether to be embarrassed or to just wait for her to leave. Finally, we hesitantly sat up on the couch and tried to regain our composure. Edward's shirt was half open and he quickly buttoned it back up. I smoothly my hair and tried to slow my phantom heartbeat.

"I wanted to see how you two found your room. But I see you find it suitable enough, you've made yourselves quite at home." She said with an obvious sneer.

I looked over to Edward, who had a different look in his eye than I'd expect. He glared at her, his eyes shooting daggers. I realized then, she must be thinking something different from what she was saying. She smirked when she saw his expression; then turned out walked out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked as soon as she'd left.

"She was just thinking about the time when I fled Forks, about why I'd left in the first place. She's just trying to cause trouble." He was uneasy, I was sure there was something he wasn't sharing with me.

"There's something you're not telling me, Edward." I stared into his eyes, trying to determine what it was that he was hiding.

"Bella, it's not that anything more happened while I was here last, it's just the way things happened. Truly, you shouldn't be worrying about this. Tanya will get over it, she'll understand, and then it won't be brought up again." He said, smoothing my hair gently with his marble hands.

"I need to know what happened, Edward. If we're going to be together forever, and married, for that matter, you have to tell me things, especially when they directly affect me." I pressed on, I wasn't going to let up, this had to do with me, and I had a right to know what it was.

"Fine, after we first met, as you know, I had to leave. I couldn't be near you without risking ruining everything my family had worked so hard to attain. I didn't know what was happening to me, I couldn't possibly understand why one human could affect me so much. I was confused, and a little scared, and I fled here, to escape it. Tanya and I had our history, when we'd lived here before, as I told you, she expressed an interest, and as I also told you, I declined. When I came here from Forks though, she got the wrong idea. She thought I was coming for her, she understood I was running from something, but that didn't change her assumption. I told her about you, and about your blood, and about how I felt around you. She took this as I had originally, that I hated you, and that I wanted to destroy you." He paused, inhaling. I shifted uncomfortably where I sat. It was difficult hearing how he used to feel, even though I knew it had all changed for the better. "Are you alright? Would you like me to stop?"

"Of course not, Edward. Keep going please." I answered. He leaned forward and quickly kissed me on the forehead before continuing.

"Well, Tanya thought me running to her meant I had changed my mind. I'd done nothing to lead her to believe this, to be sure, but when Tanya wants something, she's almost blind to everything else. In any case, when I finally changed my mind and decided to return to Forks, she had a difficult time with it. She still feels I made the wrong decision, that you were bad for me. I think it's only made her more bitter now that you're one of us, because there's no longer a reason for you to be wrong for me. In all truth, she's really only angry because I chose a human over her, and now that you're one of us, and you look…" he paused, smiling and looked me up and down. "Like you do, it's probably just spurred her on. Don't let it bother you though, it's just her way. Like I said, she'll get over it."

"Easy for you to say." I replied, this was going to be just wonderful, living with a vampire that hates you and has no problem showing it.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, really sorry about the length/not so excitingness of this chapter, I'm having a horrible writer's block right now. Very upsetting, let me tell you. So be patient, and I'll be updating as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was enjoyable enough!  
_


	11. Your Majesty

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being patient with last weeks chapter, like I said; MAJOR writer's block. Not fun AT all. Anyways, I think I've gotten past it, so let me know what you think of this one!! As always, I update faster the more reviews I get! :)_

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the grounds around the house. It was right on the line for the Denali National Park and the area around the mountain was breathtaking. As the evening drew closer we took a seat on a rock facing the view of the valley down the mountain. After awhile, Emmett approached us from the direction of the house.

"Hey guys," he said, as he walked towards us. I looked over, but a quick movement caught my eye in a valley I looked away as he continued. "You don't mind some company, do you?" he paused "I can't stand to be around Rose right now."

"What's happened between you and Rosalie, Emmett?" I asked absentmindedly. I'd never even seen them fight before and now they seemed to be constantly at each others throats.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" he asked, he seemed alarmed, though I couldn't understand why; he'd just mentioned it.

"Well, you just said you couldn't be around her, didn't you?"

I glanced between both Edward, and Emmett. They were both staring at me, a shocked look on their faces. I couldn't figure out why, did I have something on my face? Did I stutter?

"Bella, Emmett didn't say that out loud." Edward stated.

I mentally swore. "Are you sure? I could have sworn he'd said it out loud." I didn't want to believe it, but it was pretty obvious it had happened again; and this time without me even touching Edward. It was getting worse.

"I don't understand, how did you know what I said, Bella?" Emmett asked. I'd forgotten he didn't know what had been happening to me.

"Do you mind if I tell him, Bella?" Edward asked politely.

"Why not? It's happened enough times that everyone might as well know about it. Chances are they'll find out for themselves soon enough anyway." I answered, looking at my feet.

Edward went on to explain what had been going on to Emmett. He spoke about what I'd experienced since the change, with both him and Alice. He didn't say anything about what we knew about why this had happened. He knew I didn't want any more people in on the myth scenario. It was hard enough for me to believe it was possible; I didn't want anyone else worrying about it. I'd tell everyone in time, or hopefully I wouldn't have to.

"So, what about you and Rosalie, Emmett?" I asked after Edward had finished.

"Sure Bella, change the subject from that crazy information that Edward has just spilled. I think, with these new developments, I'll give you a nickname; what do you think about Your Majesty?" he winked at me, laughing.

I exhaled loudly, "You're hilarious, Emmett. I don't even want to know why you'd like to call me that"

"Well it's obvious you're the new Vampire Queen. Watch out Volturi! It's Her Highness, Bella. Formerly known as the klutziest human imaginable." he playfully punched Edward's shoulder as he continued. "That means you're the king, bro!" I could see Edward's lips clench together, he was obviously trying not to laugh.

"Would you just tell me what's going on with Rosalie, Emmett?" I folded my arms and gave them both my best evil glare.

"It's not a big deal, Your Highness. She's just been a bit difficult to deal with, ever since you changed."

"Why, what's wrong?" I played oblivious, and ignored the 'Your Highness', though I had a pretty good idea what his answer would be.

"It's Rosalie; I think we can all see what her problem is. Bella you look amazing," he nudged Edward in the ribs and chuckled under his breath, "It's obvious something very different happened to you when you changed, and Rose isn't happy with it. She doesn't like to feel like she isn't the prettiest one in the room."

"Do you think it would be a good idea if I went and spoke to her?" I asked Emmett. "Maybe there's something I could tell her that would make it a little bit easier? I only wish she could see it from my point of view; there's no way I'm prettier than her."

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know what you could tell her, though." Emmett answered.

I looked to Edward, hoping he'd understand what I was getting at. Emmett looked between us, knowing something was going on he didn't know about it, but he didn't press it. Emmett was good at that, and I appreciated it. Edward eventually nodded hesitantly; he understood what I was going to tell Rosalie.

* * *

I left Edward and Emmett where they were, and walked silently back to the house by myself, I needed time to think. I could tell Rosalie everything, I could tell her about the myth. I could explain why it isn't natural how much I've changed, and that it most likely comes at a price. I figured if she knew what was coming along with my new beauty, she might feel different about it. It was an ongoing conflict in my mind all the way back to the house. I couldn't decide; in truth I really didn't want anyone else to know my secret. It was bad enough that Edward, Alice and Carlisle knew. I'd only just been thinking about how I didn't want Emmett to know either, and here I was thinking about telling Rosalie. There had always been something a little off with my relationship with Rosalie, and what if, for some reason, this only made it worse?

I'd finally made up my mind, and I wandered through the house trying to find her. Once I'd realized she wasn't in the house, I knew where she'd be, and wondered why I hadn't thought about it in the first place.

Rosalie was in the garage off to the side of the house. She'd put her BMW in there, next to the Denali families' cars. I mentally reminded myself to take a closer look at them later, they appeared to be as glamorous as the Cullens'. I entered and found her leaning on the bright red car, cleaning something with a rag. I didn't assume to know what she was doing, cars were not my thing.

"Hey Rosalie, how's it going?" I asked nonchalantly as I entered.

"Bella," she grumbled, not looking at me. "What do you want?"

I walked towards her hesitantly, "I just wanted… I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to talk? I've kind of noticed you haven't been yourself recently."

She looked up, surprised. "Why would I want to talk, Bella?" she glared, angrily at me.

Well this obviously going as I'd planned, she wasn't talking, and I didn't know why I'd thought she would talk to me. It's not like we were close before, and here I am asking her to talk to the person she's most angry at. "Fine, Rosalie, don't talk. But I know what's wrong and I want to explain."

She just stared at me, and continued cleaning whatever it was that was turning the rag so black in her marble, perfectly manicured hands.

"I know you're mad because of how I look. I know you have a problem with how much I changed when Edward bit me. And I'm sorry, truly, I didn't ask for this. I've always been the person to sort of, blend into the background, never stand out. Believe me, I'm having as much trouble with this as you are, and I'm sorry."

"I know all that, Bella. It doesn't change anything that you don't want it. You have it."

"I know, Rosalie, I'm sorry, but there's more."

I told her all about what had happened, even into the small details. I told her about what Carlisle had figured out. I told her about my experiences with both Edward's and Alice's abilities. I told her how terrified I was that Carlisle might be right about what was happening. I told her the whole myth; about how this 'special' vampire would change everything.

I'd been looking at my hands through this whole speech, fidgeting uncontrollably. Finally, once I'd finished, I looked up to see her face. She stared at me; I couldn't tell if she was surprised, angry, disgusted. It was always impossible to tell with Rosalie, her face always had sort of an unimpressed look. Except for those rare times I could most certainly tell she wanted to rip my head off.

"What exactly are you expecting me to say, Bella?"

I didn't expect that reaction. "Uh… I… I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to understand. I thought maybe you'd be okay with everything."

"I'll be honest with you, Bella. I'm not happy with how your transformation turned out, I'll admit that. We all know how my personality is, and I'm not a fan of being second best. But in all truth, it's not that that's affected my attitude so much as of late. I'm not entirely sure what's made me like this. I'm doing my best not to be affected, but it actually seems to be beyond my control. Don't beat yourself up, I think there's more going on that just your appearance. I'm just hoping I figure it out soon."

"Join the club."

I could tell, after Rosalie has stopped speaking, that the subject was closed. She silently went back to working on her car, and it was obvious she wanted me to leave. I wasn't surprised, it's not like Rosalie and I had ever been very close, I couldn't expect much more after the conversation we'd just had. That was personal enough for the two of us.

* * *

I wandered back into the house, I didn't see anyone at first, and found my way to the library. I wanted to calm my thoughts a little bit, and a good book was always the best way to do that. I walked into the library, and towards one of the many shelves full of both old and newer books. I followed the line of shelves but was startled to find I wasn't alone. There was another girl sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, reading silently.

"Oh! Sorry." I apologized, "I didn't see you there."

She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile glowed – much like Alice's – with personality. She looked about twenty, had pale – obviously – olive toned skin, and large, bright, tawny eyes. Her light brown hair was highlighted with blonde and was cropped just above her shoulders in gorgeous bob cut. She was stunning, of course. "I'm Kate. You must be Bella?" she said brightly.

I was automatically calmed being around her, it was eerily familiar. "Yea, I am. It's nice to meet you." I didn't feel as uncomfortable with her as I had everyone else in this coven. It was a very reassuring development.

"Sorry I didn't meet you earlier, with everyone else. I was in town, and by the time I came back, I didn't know where anyone was." She motioned to a chair a short ways away, "Have a seat."

I pulled the chair over, feeling oddly intrigued by her. "You didn't miss much. Your family doesn't like me very much." Why did I just say that? I thought to myself, I didn't even know this girl, and yet apparently felt the need to tell her anything that came through my mind. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that." I giggled uncomfortably.

She only laughed lightly in response. "Don't worry about it. And about them, I know Tanya probably hasn't been too accommodating to you. Just ignore her, I'm sure you know the history there."

I smiled, glad she understood. "Yea, Edward told me about that. I guess I understand, if it was the other way around I'm sure I would hate her as well." For some reason I felt like I had known Kate for years, it was comfortable, talking to her.

"She'll get over it, just give her time. Until then, I'd be happy to show you around." She leaned in, and whispered. "I always did like Edward when he lived here, and I'm glad he's met someone he's so crazy about."

I had to have spent at least an hour talking to Kate. I was unbelievably relaxed talking to her about practically anything. There was something about her that just made me feel completely at ease. It oddly enough, seemed to be about the same for her, she just as easily talked to me.

It was then, that Carlisle walked in and politely got my attention. "So sorry to interrupt Bella," he nodded at me, then turned to Kate, "Kate, would you mind if I borrowed Bella for a few moments?"

"No problem, Carlisle, it's great to see you again, by the way." She smiled majestically.

Once we'd left the library, Carlisle directed me to another room, just down the hall. We walked through the most gorgeous French doors into an atrium of sorts. It was a large room, the entire far corner and whole ceiling was made completely of glass. The bright Alaskan sky shone through the windows, it wasn't quite sunny, but in the summer, it was light almost 19 hours a day here. There was a wonderful number of plants and trees in the room, and beautiful luxury patio furniture set up by one wall of windows. Carlisle guided me to take a seat on one of the couches, but when I got close enough, I noticed Tanya sitting in the corner; she'd been hidden behind one of the large trees. I grew a little weary, I couldn't quite think of a reason we'd need her here.

"Bella, you've met Tanya, right?" Carlisle asked, gesturing me to take a seat. I sat down reluctantly, and began to answer, but Tanya beat me to it.

"We've met a couple times, haven't we, Bella?" She smiled at me, it was impossible to tell how she actually felt about me. Carlisle glanced at her, obviously aware of her opinion of me. He was making sure she stayed civil.

I smiled back, making sure I rose above any hostility she might feel towards me; I was not going to be _that_ girl.

"Well, Bella, I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about." Carlisle said, sitting down beside me. I nodded, and he continued. "I spoke with Tanya a short time before we arrived here. I wanted to get her input on what I've been looking into, regarding your, situation. We've both tried to find out as much as possible, and I believe we may have some more input; though we do have a couple of questions for you, as well."

"Bella, fairly early after I was changed," Tanya was speaking now, "Probably in the early 1200's, I did a lot of searching. Much like Carlisle, I felt unsatisfied with what I had become. I don't flatter myself enough to pretend I was ever as pure as Carlisle is. I went through my years as a typical vampire. However, early on, I wanted to know more. In my travels, I learned as much as I could about our history. I also learned much about a certain myth, I believe Carlisle has mentioned it to you?"

I nodded silently, wanting her to continue.

"I learned about as much as Carlisle knows." She paused, my hope drained slightly. "It's a very ancient story, and any more specifics are fairly unknown. I did, however, share with Carlisle, one more… symptom, you might call it. Carlisle has told me all about everything else you've experienced." She said this last sentence with a little more malice than I'd heard in anything else she'd said. I didn't have time to try think about why that may have been.

Carlisle noticed this change in her tone, and stepped in protectively. "What we'd like to know, Bella, is how the change itself went. I know that your, physical changes, as well as what you've taken on from others, fits this story, but what about during your change?"

I was a little confused; I wasn't sure exactly how my change was supposed to have gone. I wasn't as prepared as I could have been, when it happened; though I was a little excited by this development. If the change was supposed to have gone so differently than normal, then maybe I could finally rule out this option. "I'm not sure what you want to know exactly. I was fairly out of it when it happened. I'm sure the car crash had a lot to do with how I felt at the time." I paused, trying to remember the details. "From the time that Edward pulled me from under the truck, it was though I was watching the world from behind a window. I was completely lucid in my body, but couldn't move or function…" as I started to remember more about how it had happened, it got harder and harder. I think I'd blocked it out, and it was hard thinking back. I hesitated before I continued. "It was like that the entire time, the whole five days, though it only felt like one or two to me. It was excruciating pain though, that I'm sure of, though it was more like I was numb. Numb to everything." I trailed off, not really sure what more to say.

It was silent for a moment or two; I looked at Carlisle, needing him to continue. Finally, he nodded slightly, and spoke. "It's as I thought, Bella." Of course it was, Carlisle is always right, I should know that by now, I thought. I should really just get over it and believe this whole, crazy mess. "Unfortunately, the myth does tell of something along those lines. Though it may give an explanation we've never thought of. From what Tanya and I have gathered, I believe, that you may have changed, whether Edward bit you or not."


	12. The Vision

_A/N: Not that many people actually got a chance to see the older version, but I've just updated this. I rushed through it – I'm always anxious to get a chapter out – and it was pointed out that I had some errors. I've fixed some obvious things. Hope it's bearable now! Thanks guys!_

* * *

Now, I realized that Carlisle was probably one of the most knowledgeable people I knew. He knew more about the vampire world than I could ever imagine; but this new claim may have been one of the craziest things I'd ever heard. "What on earth are you talking about, Carlisle? How is that even remotely possible?"

"I know it sounds that way, Bella, but please, let me explain." He replied, looking at me, I was silent. I wanted to hear whatever he had to say about this, I wasn't sure I could be convinced. "Let me show you something." He started, as he picked something up from a small table off to his side. It was a book, and was very ancient and worn. He opened it to a place that was held by a simple cloth bookmark, and he cleared his throat. "This is something that Tanya has had with her since the 16th century, Bella, and I think it explains what I mentioned. In plain English, it says that with the first stories of the world, have come stories of their enemies. Those who suck the blood of healthy human beings have existed in legends as far back as anyone can trace. With those creatures, came their own legends and stories; one of which stands out among the more fantastical myths. This tells of a female vampire who will, in her time, alter our world forever.

"Now you know most of the details associated with this, partly because you're living them. But this book tells of something more, something I wasn't originally aware of and so I wasn't able to ask you about it earlier. This says that she will be distinguished by having a very obscure transformation; different than anyone before her. When infected with the venom, in place of an instant affect, it will lie dormant. The change will only come about when she is deep enough in our world. Though the main catalyst for the change will be when enough of her own blood is spilled. The point, more or less, is that this 'special' vampire was destined to become one of us, one way or another." He shut the book, and put it back. "Do you understand, Bella?"

I sat there for what seemed like hours; though I'm sure it wasn't more than a couple of minutes. Carlisle and Tanya were patient; they waited for me to come to terms with what I'd just heard.

Finally, I answered. "James." Was all I could verbalize, it was all the needed to be said; I understood. It was James' bite that truly changed me, though we thought it meant nothing.

"That's right, Bella. James bit you, and we thought Edward reversed it, but I don't believe that was the case." Carlisle said, as comfortingly as he could.

"But how do you know, Carlisle? How do you know that it wasn't entirely Edward who changed me?"

"It was when you told me about the crash, about your comatose state. Nothing was known for sure, of course, about how this different transformation would go. But in general, this is similar to what was expected to happen. You were in that state _before _Edward bit you, as soon as you'd lost a large amount of blood. You were already changing when he bit you, though he did speed up the process for sure."

Wow. My head was spinning. I tried to rationalize it, to wrap my mind around it. "I suppose that makes sense. Wow. I guess it's finally for sure though, isn't it? I'm definitely this vampire from the myths?"

Tanya spoke next, "You are, Bella." I looked at her when she spoke, and spotted a fleeting look of something unknown cross her face. There was still something about her that was a mystery to me.

My mind started to wander. I thought back to after the incident with James. I hadn't felt any different, I had my scar, but that was all. I wish I could have had a warning that that day had changed everything. If I'd know that this entire time, my convincing Edward to turn me into one of them would have been far easier.

My thoughts jumped to Jacob, shouldn't he have noticed something? Shouldn't the other wolves have been able to tell? I suppose it hadn't fully happened yet, so they wouldn't have known.

As soon as my thoughts turned to the wolves I realized something much more important. I thought back on a conversation I had had with Jacob just after his own change. "Carlisle. The werewolves, in Forks. Jacob said that the Cullens being there set the transformation in motion. Is that true? It was only Sam, and maybe Jared or Paul that changed while you were in town…" I paused, looking at Carlisle. He understood what I was getting at, and nodded. I continued anyways, more for myself than anything else. "If I hadn't been…. If I hadn't been there, would Jacob have changed? Or Embry?" I was getting more restless now. I couldn't believe it might have been my fault. Sure, Jacob was alright with his new life now, but they'd all spoken about how much they didn't want it to happen to each other.

It was my fault.

Carlisle spoke, "We can't be totally sure of that, Bella. Jacob could have been right, it could have just set things in motion." He understood my guilt; I could tell he wanted to relieve me of it as much as possible.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to think about what might have been caused by me. The werewolves were okay with what they'd become. I couldn't change anything; I'd just have to live with the possibility of it being brought on by my very existence. I'd make sure to talk to Jake about it, though. If I was ever able to, that is.

* * *

The next few days were spent in a blur. I spent most of my time walking silently with Edward in the forest surrounding the Denali home. It was difficult to comprehend all that I'd learned, it would definitely take awhile; though wandering the wilderness seemed to help. So much had happened in the past month; I felt like an entirely different person, and in many ways, I was.

I'd explained it all to Edward – he was incredibly understanding. I don't think he was all that surprised, either. I realized later he must have heard hints of all of this in Carlisle's mind. It wasn't a shock for him. He was there for me; I wasn't sure what I would have done with him.

* * *

It was already September first; it had officially been two weeks since I'd been changed. This meant, unfortunately, that it was time for me to call Charlie. As far as he knew, the honeymoon was over. I wanted to talk to him, of course, but I just could hardly bring myself to function, let alone act human.

I'd called Charlie earlier that morning, told him how my 'honeymoon' was; I made up some gooey details about what a romantic, amazing time Edward and I had. Of course I kept it limited, and tried to lie as little as possible. After all this time, I still preferred to tell Charlie as much of the truth as I could. I also explained to him that instead of coming back to Forks before the move, like he'd wanted, we'd gone straight up to Alaska. He was of course, very unhappy with this, but he hid it well. I felt horrible that it had to be done, but Forks wasn't ready to see me like this; and I wasn't ready to see Forks.

Speaking with Charlie seemed to jolt me back into reality. I realized I'd been living in a fog for days and I needed to get out of it. I went looking for either Edward or Alice – preferably Edward, but I'd take either of their comforting presences.

* * *

I found them both in the living room of the Denali house. This was yet another breathtaking room – being immortal sure did seem to be a great way of collecting money. This room had a massive bay window looking out over the view of the valley below the mountain. The furnishings were classic, and showed the taste of centuries old inhabitants.

My eyes were immediately drawn to Edward. My breath caught in my throat for a second when I saw his immaculate, marble figure. For some reason it felt like days since I'd been with him, I'd been so preoccupied lately, I hadn't appreciated him being around. When he saw me enter, he smiled his perfect, crooked smile and motioned for me to sit with him. I happily obliged, about to take a seat just beside him when instead he pulled me swiftly to his lap. I settled in comfortably, glad to be in his arms.

"Where have you been, love?" he whispered in my ear.

"Wandering. I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately." I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips to his.

Alice cleared her throat from her seat across from us. I looked up and she glared jokingly at me.

"Sorry, Alice." I smiled, a little embarrassed, though I wasn't sure why. "What were you two talking about?"

"I was actually just telling Edward what a funk I've been in. I haven't seen anything exciting in ages." She smiled menacingly at me, "It had better not be _your _fault."

I 'blushed', or I would have, if I could. "I'm sure that's not it. We don't know this actually takes anything away from you."

Suddenly Alice's face went blank, she stared off – she'd spoken too soon, apparently.

The next second I found myself doing the same thing; only I wasn't staring off. My mind swirled through different, very strange images. Finally it slowed; I was watching a group of people walk through a town at night. It was ominous, I only saw them from behind but they wore dark, hooded cloaks. They walked silently and gracefully, I realized what they were, it was obvious. No human could look so perfect, while still looking so terrifying. The town was familiar. It was small; quaint, even. They turned onto the main street; it was lined with outdoor, hiking type shops.

It was Denali, the town just at the foot of the mountain. The house was only a few miles from there; we'd passed through on our way from Washington.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had started, I was back in the room with Alice and Edward. I found myself breathing heavily and I felt horribly disoriented. Both Alice and Edward looked at me, concern their eyes.

"Well that's going to take a lot of getting used to." I said finally, breathless.

"Did you…" Alice started, but paused. "Did you see what I saw?"

"I assume so." I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "I saw the Volturi in Denali." I looked to Edward, though I knew he'd already have heard about it in Alice's thoughts. I glanced back to Alice, she nodded solemnly.

They were coming. The Volturi.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that was so short. BUT! I have another that's practically written, so if you want it, and fast, review! Also… where are all my regulars? I miss your feedback! The next one's exciting too… Lots of fun planned!_

_Love to everyone, and review, please!_


	13. Aro

A group of five ominous beings walked swiftly and gracefully through the forest, shrouded in dark, hooded cloaks. We went to meet them. All of the Cullen's stood together, as well as both Tanya and Kate. Eleazar, Carmen, and Irina were all away on a hunting trip; they'd known of our expected visitors as well but preferred to stay away. I envied them, I certainly didn't want to be here either.

Alice and I had warned everyone the minute we'd seen it coming. We were as prepared as we would ever be.

We all stood about ten feet from the front of the house, in a long line, that hopefully looked powerful. Edward was by my side, his arm lightly around my waist protectively. Alice and Jasper stood together, Alice's arms folded; she glared at them as they approached. Rosalie and Emmett were on my right, something I hadn't expected. Carlisle and Esme stood off to the side a little more, a ways away from Alice and Jasper Esme looked more menacing then I could have ever expected from her. She was protecting her family. Tanya and Kate stood together beside Emmett and Rosalie, Kate's amber eyes flashing with power.

As they grew closer, they fell into a formation, with one hooded figure taking the lead. Finally, when he was close enough, the hood came down.

I hadn't expected to see Aro with them; I'd assumed he'd send others for him. But there he stood, his transparent skin practically glowing beneath the jet black hair that fell around his face.

He held out his arms toward us; it was both welcoming, and terrifying. I shuddered with the memories that flooded back in his presence.

Running, panicked through the sea of people. Tripping and stumbling my way, unmoving figures blocking every direction. Not sure if I'd get out alive; or more importantly, if the most important person in my life, would get out alive. The dark, terrifying figures of the Volturi looming in the square. The poor tourists I'd watched being lead to certain death. Screams erupting from behind the closed doors.

I shook away the thoughts. They seemed too real, too vivid.

"Ah! The Cullen's! How I've been longing to see you all together!" Aro spoke. He spotted Carlisle off to the side and approached him. His movements we oddly slow, he looked as if he were floating. "Carlisle! My old friend, I see your family has grown since we've last seen each other."

Carlisle walked forward, meeting Aro halfway – he kept him as far away from his family as possible. "Yes, Aro. I believe you've met Edward, Alice, and Bella?" he waved his arm fleetingly in our direction, trying to keep Aro's attention on him instead of us.

"I have indeed, Carlisle, I have indeed. I don't believe I've met the others, though, won't you introduce me?" There was always something about Aro's tone and way of speaking that both intrigued, and disturbed me. I wanted to look away from his eerie figure, but found I couldn't tear my gaze from his pale white face.

"Of course, how very rude of me." – Carlisle continued. I knew he was trying to keep from drawing attention to everyone but he hid it well, even Aro seemed to be fooled – "This is Rosalie, and Emmett, and Kate and Tanya, and I believe you know of Esme." He pointed at each person as he said their names. One by one, each family member nodded at Aro as he looked at them, their faces didn't soften. Except for Kate, she smiled lightly. There was something very odd about her expression, something deep below the surface. Aro's gaze flitted between each vampire, until they reached her. He was noticeably drawn to her.

"Shall I assume," – Aro started again, this time glancing between both Carlisle and Alice as he spoke – "That you expected our arrival? You certainly do not seem surprised. Could this be the work of our always intriguing, Alice Cullen?"

"It was. Though I could not see _why _it is that you are here." Alice answered curtly, her voice dark. I rarely saw this side of Alice and it always made me a little uncomfortable. There was something about her when she acted this way, something extremely powerful just waiting to be set free.

"Of course, of course! How could I be so thoughtless? We have arrived for two reasons." – he smiled. His face looked as though it could shatter at any moment, like centuries old porcelain – "We have come to check up on the lovely, Bella, as we promised on your last visit. As well, I would like to notify you of a little change in our ranks."

Visit, is that what he's calling it? To me it felt like more of a literal death sentence. Either I'd be changed into a vampire, or I'd be killed by the Volturi. Not to mention all this came after Alice and I had to save Edward from a horrible destruction.

Aro didn't waste any time, he left Carlisle and walked lithely over to where Edward and I stood. Edward tensed as he drew closer, the arm wrapped around my waist tightened considerably. I touched his hand on my side, and rubbed it comfortingly. I was surprisingly at ease, what could Aro possibly do to me? And why would he want to, for that matter.

"Bella, my dear, I see that your side of the bargain has been held up." He stared into my eyes, his cloudy, blood red irises looking for something; I wasn't sure what. "I must admit, I'm not disappointed in your transformation," – he looked me up and down, his eyes flared, the crimson pupils like fire – "and I'm sure I don't even know the half of it yet!" He was so close I was able to fully examine his paper-white skin. Like in Volterra, I felt an incredible urge to reach out and touch him, to really know how his skin felt beneath my fingers. I restrained myself. I was both oddly interested, and incredibly uncomfortable with the look in his eyes, and his proximity to me. I heard a very low growl begin in Edward's throat, and wondered if Aro could hear it as well. If he could, he didn't let on.

Edward, finally having enough, interrupted Aro's intense stare. "And what else is it that you're here to tell us? Now that you can see that we have followed your rules as we promised."

Aro broke away, and glanced at Edward. He looked as though he'd almost forgotten where he was, a fleeting look of confusion passed over his pallid face. If I hadn't been staring as intently, I was sure I wouldn't have caught it. "Of course, Edward." – He turned quickly to me – "We'll speak again before I leave, Bella, I have more questions for you." He straightened his posture and nimbly turned back to Edward, his focus finally, away from me. "There has been a change in our ranks, as I mentioned briefly when I arrived. Unfortunately, our Jane and Alec – do you remember them?" he glanced between Edward, Alice, and myself. How could I forget? Jane, whose "talent" was so powerful it brought Edward to his knees in unbelievable agony. I shuddered as I remembered his face as he protected me from her gaze. He hadn't needed to, either, just like most others; her powers hadn't worked on me. Something I hadn't understood at the time. I certainly did now. Aro continued. "They have turned their backs on the Volturi. Their betrayal was not taken well." His tone had turned from its usual, odd enthusiasm to a dark, menacing one. "We believe that Jane has an agenda that may concern you. We will not interfere. I am here only to let you know. Until something more important happens, we are turning our backs on the situation. We believe that they have gone in the direction of your old home. I know nothing more."

If my heart were still able to beat, I was sure it would have stopped when he spoke those words. Forks. Why were those two horrible creatures anywhere near Forks? My brain stumbled incoherently on different scenarios, each more distressing than the last.

Aro broke into my reverie. "Bella. May I have a private conversation with you?" he looked at me, his eyes taking on the same odd glow as before. Edward growled. Aro looked at him, his anger evident. "Fine. If you're going to be difficult. Just the two of you then?"

Edward looked hesitantly at me. I nodded.

As soon as my response had been clear, the rest of the Cullens, Tanya, and Kate slowly made their way back inside. Alice stayed back the longest, unsure if she wanted to leave us alone. She stared intently at Edward, I knew they were speaking without saying a word. I wished, then, that it had been a moment that I had Edward's abilities, though I heard nothing. Finally, she turned and walked slowly into the house, Jasper waited at the door for her. Aro's four other companions held back silently; their cloaks still masking their faces. Only the pale white skin was visible, I thought I recognized Demetri, but I couldn't be sure.

After everyone had made their way inside, the three of us were left alone, save for the four dark companions in the distance. Aro began, "Firstly, I'd like to restate my offer to you both. Marcus, Caius, and I would be more than happy to accommodate you in Volterra, if you are willing."

"Thank you. I think we will both be staying where we are." I answered flatly.

"Fine. I will not push you, however the offer is always valid. On another note, I am curious about your change, Bella. Has anything else been… altered?" He reached his hand toward me hesitantly, "May I?"

I said nothing; he proceeded, and lightly touched his soft, papery fingers to where my hand showed from my crossed arms. His expression didn't flinch. I knew nothing had changed in that respect, his powers still would not work on me. I was grateful; I didn't want him anywhere near my thoughts.

"Hmm…" he said. "Still very curious." He kept his hand on mine for a moment longer. I could tell he was about to remove it when a sensation rocketed through my body. Luckily, this had happened enough times that I was able, as much as possible, to keep my expression blank. I didn't want him knowing what was happening. I could hear a jumble of thoughts rumbling through my head, all in the fine, feathery voice of Aro. Only a few specific thoughts stood out in the confusion. '_What could be the reason for this?' _I knew he was thinking of my immunity to him, and all the others. '_Could it be?... No, I'm sure not.' 'Well…' _another hesitant thought interrupted the previous. _'She is… something else.' _I could hear the undertone of desire in his voice_. 'I do wonder…' _

He pulled his hand from mine. I rocked slightly on my feet, doing my best to conceal what had happened. I caught a glint in his eye, he noticed something. I couldn't be sure if he knew what he'd seen. I could feel a low growl rumble in Edward beside me – I knew he'd heard that last thought.

"I think that's quite enough, Aro." Edward said forcefully, drawing away any attention that may have been put on me. I was grateful. Though not so happy he had to hear the tone of Aro's thoughts.

Aro chuckled lightly. "Of course, Edward. You heard that didn't you?" he said, his tone incredibly condescending. I tried to hide that I had heard it as well. The last thing I wanted was for Aro to know my new abilities. I pretended to be completely oblivious; putting on what I hoped was a confused expression.

I interrupted, answering his question from before he'd touched me. "No, Aro. Nothing more than the obvious." I stated flatly, not wanting to discuss it any more.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully. "I only ask because, well I'm not sure if you were ever aware of what Alec's special talent is." His tone turned jagged and threatening. The disdain for Alec and Jane was clear. He continued. "Alec is much like your Alice, a main reason we were so interested in her. Alec, among other things, can see the future; though his talent is far more… potent. Before he left us so ungratefully, he saw something that I was… curious about." He stopped, as though he wasn't about to continue.

"And that was…?" I prompted, curious as to what exactly Alec had seen. Had it already happened? Or did Aro know even more than I did?

"Well, Bella. If your change has been so… ordinary, like you say, then what Alec saw is of little consequence. Like your Alice, he also, can be wrong. Though I must say, it is… rare." He smiled; it sent shivers up my spine. I wanted to know more, but if I asked, it may be clear that we weren't telling him everything. I much preferred the idea of them leaving without having any idea of my differences. He shifted, as though he was about to turn away. "We will leave you, for now. We've taken up a residence somewhat close, between here and Washington. We will be staying to keep an eye on the potential situation with Jane and Alec." His eyes narrowed, his voice was low and intimidating. "We don't want another repeat of the unfortunate experience with that Victoria character. I will also be paying close attention to you, Bella. I'm quite convinced you are, or very soon will be, quite extraordinary."

Without another word, Aro was striding swiftly away from us, back towards the group he had arrived with. His cloak seemed to float across the gravel driveway. Within a split second he was back with the group. They turned to walk away. The one I was almost sure was Demetri hesitated. He stared at me a moment longer from underneath the shade of his cloak, finally turning and joining the others.

Before I could blink, they were gone.

I turned to Edward, and let out a heavy breath of air that I felt like I'd been holding for hours. "Well that was… interesting." I said, looking up at him, his expression was intense. He wasn't looking at me; still staring off in the direction where Aro and the others had just gone. "Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"You have no idea how difficult the last ten minutes were for me. I'm not sure I've ever had to try so hard not to rip someone apart." Finally he turned away, looking at me. His expression lightened considerably as soon as he gazed into my eyes. I felt comforted, looking at him, he continued. "You should have heard what he was thinking."

"I did, actually." I stated plainly. "Well for a moment at least. I heard his thoughts when he touched me. I'm beginning to get used to that happening." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He looked at me thoughtfully, though he didn't respond. I changed the subject. I more or less would have rather forgotten about what I'd heard in Aro's head. "I'd like to talk to Alice. I want to know if she's seen anything happening in Forks. Aro's warning about Jane and Alec has me a little weary. I don't want them anywhere near Forks or La Push."

He smiled, and nodded. I went to grab his hand and pull him inside where I knew Alice would be. He stopped me. "Just one more second." He said as he pulled on my hand so I was standing right in front of him. His fingers brushed the side of my face, my skin tingled where he'd touched. He cupped my cheek with one hand and brought my face up to his, lightly brushing his lips against mine. After a second he let me go and spoke again. "Okay, we can go inside now."

My head spun, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "Mm. Okay." I answered dreamily. He pulled my hand and dragged me to the front door. I was sure I would have stumbled along the way if it wasn't for my new gracefulness.

* * *

"Alice?" Edward called as we entered the house. Within a second she was standing in front of us.

"Hey Edward. Bella. Are they… Gone?" she asked.

I nodded, hoping she wouldn't ask what we spoke about. I didn't really want to think any more about Aro. He still made me incredibly uncomfortable. "Hey, Alice. Have you been paying any attention lately to what's been happening, or will happen, in Forks?" I asked.

"A little, not much. Don't worry, though, I heard Aro too. I'm going to watch for anything we may want to know about."

"Thanks." – I paused, not sure if I wanted to continue with what I wanted to ask her – "Could you do me a big favor? I know you can't see the wolves, but if you see something… disappear, that may mean the guys are in trouble, will you let me know?"

She laughed. "Sure Bells, don't worry, after everything with Victoria, I don't want them getting hurt either." She smiled brightly, comforting me.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best."

* * *

The hours since Aro had left, Edward and I had spent in our bedroom. It still felt like we'd never really had a chance to appreciate anything that had happened lately. We were always so focused on all the crazy things that had come up. I wanted time to just be. Time to be Edward's wife, and nothing else, something I'd finally realized was more than I could have ever asked for.

We talked, and did some other, much more… entertaining things. We spent a lot of the time just laying together on the couch in our room. I'd missed just being with him. It seemed like forever that we'd just been Edward and Bella, together. As normal as my life would ever be.

Unfortunately, that was interrupted; I could hardly be surprised.

It was just after midnight. Alice burst into our bedroom forcefully, too rushed to even wait long enough to knock. "Bella. Something's going to happen; I think we have to go back."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last one everyone!! I REALLY appreciate it. Please, just as many reviews for this? ... If you liked it, that is! Again, the more reviews, the more excited I am to write more, I really love hearing what people think of it. Thanks SO much everyone!  
_

* * *


	14. Forks

I stared at Alice, dumbfounded.

I wasn't prepared for something to happen so soon. It felt like Aro and the others had left only moments ago. Alice was practically shaking, her eyes were wide with something I hoped wasn't fear. It took a lot to scare Alice.

"Alice, come here, sit down. Are you alright?" I asked, I was impatient to hear what more she had to say. First, though, I wanted to make sure she wasn't about to pass out; which luckily wasn't actually a possibility. "What did you see?" I continued.

She sat down across from Edward and I. I glanced at him; he looked at me at the same moment. His gaze was comforting, but I could see the fear there as well. He held my hand tightly as Alice began to explain.

"I'm sorry I scared you both. I probably shouldn't be as shook up as I am. I don't know anything for sure. There's something extremely odd about all of this. My reaction was almost… almost involuntary. Like I couldn't help but panic." Alice paused thoughtfully. I was practically bouncing out of my seat waiting for her to explain.

"I'm sorry, Alice. But what did you see?" I urged her on impatiently.

"Jane and Alec are in Forks. They've been looking for us, you in particular, Bella. The problem is, I can't seem to see much more than that. I think they have, or are about to find out that you aren't there anymore. But everything keeps… keeps disappearing." Her voice had become hesitant with that last sentence. I understood why.

"Disappearing?" I asked hesitantly.

She understood, and nodded slowly, her eyes on the floor.

I didn't want to believe it. Jane. The tiny, childlike vampire I'd met in Volturi. The most deadly vampire I'd ever heard of. Edward's look of agony when Jane had smiled at him flashed through my memory. I shuddered. I couldn't even imagine her around the people of Forks. It was terrifying.

I turned to Edward. The panic was evident in my expression; he didn't look surprised.

"Let's go, Bella." He said, answering my unspoken question. "Alice, you coming?" he looked to Alice.

She raised her head to finally look at us. "Of course. I'll talk to Jasper. We could use his help."

"Can we keep the information on where we're going within the family? There's no need for Irina or any of the others to know who we might need to help." I didn't want anyone unhappy with us in our new home. It was bad enough having Irina know we've helped the wolves once. I may have appreciated what the pack did to Laurent, but I understood how she felt about it.

"Whatever you need, Bella. Alice, you tell Jasper, Rose and Emmett. We'll find Carlisle and Esme and meet you at my car." Edward said, grabbing my hand as we raced out of the room.

Thankfully, Esme and Carlisle were easy to find. We told them what Alice had seen and they immediately understood. They assured us that we had their help if we found we needed it.

I hoped more than anything that it wouldn't come to that.

Alice had also easily found the others; it was a little trickier getting Emmett to stay back. We hoped we wouldn't need him, and he tended to be a little overzealous when it came to potential threats. Like Esme and Carlisle, we'll call on him if it came down to it. Rosalie was more than happy to stay back, which is what ultimately changed Emmett's mind on the subject.

* * *

We made it to Forks in record time. If I had still been human I'm sure I would have been absolutely terrified. I'm not sure Edward has ever driven faster. Luckily, I was definitely starting to develop a taste for speed.

We split up when we got there, Alice and Jasper would search where they could for any signs of Jane and Alec. Alice hadn't been able to see anything new since earlier. That was either a good sign, or something much more terrifying.

* * *

Edward and I neared La Push, he pulled to a stop on the side on the road. Luckily he'd been driving or I would have kept going, but he reminded me of something that had changed since I'd last been there.

I couldn't go to La Push anymore. I was a Cullen.

Not that we hadn't already broken the treaty. But that was when Carlisle was saving Jacob's life, did it really count? New terms of the treaty hadn't been set out; and I didn't dare have the wolves hate me more than they probably already did. Already I almost dreaded seeing Jacob; his potential reaction weighed on me.

I used Edward's cell phone to call Jacob. The phone rang in my ear – I'd memorized this number ages ago – it was only a few times I'd been so nervous dialling it. Those seemed easy in comparison.

"Hello?"

Thank god it was Jacob who answered, I really didn't need to deal with Billy.

"Jake, you're alright?" I asked, excited for a second, before the weight of my decision had hit.

"Bella? Is that you?" his tone was hesitant, as though he was sure he was hallucinating. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't have expected to hear my voice either.

"Yeah, Jake. I need to see you. Can you come to the border?"

He paused, I hoped he wouldn't hang up on me. "Sure."

The line went dead.

I held the phone to my ear a moment longer, not really sure what to do next.

"Let's go, Bella. I'm sure he wont take long." Edward broke the silence. I was jolted back into reality.

What was I doing? I couldn't bare to see Jacob look at me like I knew he would. Like I was … was a _bloodsucker. _I could barely even think the word. But that's what I was to him. Nothing more than a bloodthirsty monster.

* * *

When we finally drove up to the border he was already there. Leaning awkwardly against the Rabbit – the car he had built from scratch. It felt like decades ago that I watched him work on it. Sitting in the damp, makeshift garage by his house. I was so different then; Edward had left, and Jake had made me almost whole again. Without him I would have probably still been the same zombie I had for all those months. Who knows if Edward would have ever come back to bring me out of it himself.

Edward stopped the car, and turned to me. "Bella? Are you okay? We're here." He said, breaking into my reverie.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "Yeah, let's go." I got out of the car slowly, anything to put off the reunion just a little longer. I wanted to live forever with the memory of Jake and me how we were; this was going to change everything.

We walked towards each other. I was surprised when I involuntarily stopped a few feet away from the car.

The treaty line.

My body knew where it was without my even realizing. Edward was a couple feet behind me. Watching Jacob closely, as unsure as I was about how this would go.

"Hi Jake." I said when he stopped a couple feet in front of me. I smiled awkwardly.

His face was solemn. I couldn't distinguish an emotion, either good or bad. It reminded me too much of the expression Sam had that always made me so uncomfortable. It wasn't my Jacob standing in front of me. He'd become even more like Sam than I'd remembered.

He stood that way for a second longer before he spoke. "Wow." He finally said as he looked me up and down.

I'd almost forgotten what I must look like to him.

"You look…" he didn't finish.

After a second of him staying silent, I couldn't wait anymore. "Look, I'm really sorry Jake, I'm sorry I came… I don't want… I didn't want you to see me like this. But Alice might have seen something, and we needed to see you." I stared at my hands, twirling the cord of my jacket between my fingers. I didn't look up. I wanted him to speak first.

"You look… kind of good, Bells." His tone was lighter, almost happy.

I looked up. He was smiling. Only a little, and not the usual smile I loved to see on his face. But he was smiling none the less. I felt lighter, a huge weight lifted. He didn't seem to hate me.

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled. "So… you're not disgusted? To see me… like this, I mean."

He laughed lightly. "I did know it was coming, Bella. I'm not happy, but I'd gotten used to your bloodsuck – … the Cullens. You're still Bella, I think." He cocked his head to the side, as if he was truly curious whether I was still me.

I felt like I was talking to my Jacob. The real Jacob.

I punched his shoulder lightly. "I don't look that different, Jake."

He made a face and rubbed his arm. "Well I guess you look like you… a little, at least. But wow, you sure are a lot stronger. That felt a whole lot different from the last time you punched me."

I looked at my feet. "Sorry."

He laughed, louder this time. Almost like he was getting more and more used to me by the minute. "Don't be silly, Bella. You didn't actually hurt me. You're not _that _much stronger." He paused. "So… do you think you could give a werewolf a hug? Or would that be too weird?"

I didn't answer; instead I walked straight up to him and wrapper my arms tightly around his waist. He was so warm, it was odd. I'd gotten so used to being cold. I realized this was kind of how Edward must have felt while touching the old me. Like holding a warm cup of tea on an ice cold day. It was extremely comforting.

I inhaled.

I regretted that immediately. A harsh smell caught in my throat. It was terrible; I made a face, but didn't pull away immediately. I tried to stand it for another minute but after only a second longer I had to pull away. It was far too intense. I understood now, why Alice and Edward had had such a problem with me when I'd been visiting Jake.

"Sorry Jake… But you kind of stink."

He laughed. "Of course, I should have known. Wait – " he pulled me back to him, inhaling me deeply. "You smell… you smell like you."

"What? Really? Thats… kind of nice actually, to know I don't smell bad." I smiled.

I'd think up reasons for that later – not that they weren't already sort of obvious. What was the reason for everything weird that happened to me since my change?

"What did you have to tell me, Bells?"

I suddenly realized why I was there in the first place. I'd almost forgotten. I turned around to see Edward. He was standing a few feet away, arms crossed. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look too happy either. I'd gotten his attention as soon as I turned around, and I motioned for him to join me.

He walked silently up to my side. I grabbed his hand before I turned back to Jacob. He didn't seem phased. It was a nice change from the last times we'd all been together.

"It's a long story… but Alice has seen something – or, not seen something, which is the problem. We think the pack might be in danger."

Before I could continue, or Jacob could answer, Edward's phone rang. He glanced at the display and answered.

"Alice." He paused, waiting for her answer. "Really? Oh. That's not good at all… Okay. We'll meet you there." He closed to phone and turned to me.

"Bella. We need to get to Charlie's house. Don't worry, nothing has happened yet. But it might."

Charlie.

I'd almost forgotten he was yet another person that Jane or Alec could hurt to get to me. I thought when I'd changed that I'd left all this trouble behind.

I almost wished I was oblivious as to why Jane and Alec would be singling me out. But I wasn't. I knew exactly why. It was the same reason for everything going wrong over the past two weeks. I'd brought them here; I tried to block to memory of their faces from my thoughts.

Jake spoke, getting my attention. "I'm coming too. I want more of an explanation."

"We'll meet you there. Charlie will be home soon, so you'll have to wait for us to explain."

"I've got time." Jake answered gruffly.

They were so close to getting along. I guess I couldn't get everything I wanted. Jake not being horrified by me was more than I could have hoped.

* * *

I spent the ride – not that it was nearly long enough – to Charlie's deciding what I was going to tell him. I wasn't supposed to be coming home anytime soon, and I certainly wasn't expected to come home looking like almost an entirely different person.

I finally decided on what I thought might be a good enough story. Charlie rarely pressed for many details so I wasn't too worried.

By the time we got there, Jacob hadn't arrived; the rabbit just couldn't match the Volvo unfortunately. Charlie wasn't home from work yet, so I let myself in with the key that we kept hidden. I knew Charlie wouldn't have cared enough to ever move the hiding spot.

"Wow" I said, walking in. It felt different somehow. "It feels like it's been far longer than a few weeks since I've been here. Too much has changed."

I sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table silently. Edward pulled one up beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Bella. We got here in time. Everyone seems to be okay."

I smiled, glad he was right. It was nice to be able to really breathe again. I'd been in such a panic since we'd left Denali I was sure I'd barely taken a breath the entire time. "You're right, Edward. Thanks for coming with me, by the way. I'm so happy we were able to get here before anything happened."

He pulled me tighter, kissing the top of my head lightly. "You know I'd do anything for you."

We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us. We looked back to see Jacob standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I hadn't heard him come in, though I was sure if I'd been paying attention that even his new silence wouldn't have gotten past my senses.

"So, I think you have some explaining to do, Bella." Jacob said, pulling up a chair across from Edward and I. His tone was flat, though not angry.

I looked to Edward and asked, "Can you listen for Charlie? I don't want him walking in unannounced."

He smiled, "Of Course."

I turned back to Jake and cleared my throat nervously.

"Right." I started, hesitant. "Well, long story short, there are a couple of vampires coming to Forks to look for the Cullens… well, me in particular. We were warned they were coming and Alice saw them, and then everything disappeared. I was worried it had something to do with the pack, so we came back."

Jake looked at me, a hint of confusion covering his face. "Why does it matter if a couple blood– sorry, vampires, are coming to town? You think we can't handle them? We've done it before, Bella."

"I know you can handle normal vampires but these two are… different. They're incredibly powerful. More powerful than Edward and Alice combined." More powerful than me? I asked myself; I wasn't sure of the answer.

Before Jacob could respond, I heard a car coming down the street. It was Charlie. For a moment I was incredibly excited I hadn't had to rely on Edward to let me know when Charlie was getting close. Edward looked at me, I nodded, explaining that I already knew. Then I realized what it meant.

Charlie was going to walk through that door in mere minutes and I would have to explain my story. Explain how I looked, explain why I was here, sitting in his kitchen, comepletely unannounced, and with Edward _and _Jacob, no less.

I heard Charlie on the doorstep, and figured it would be best not to surprise him too much; I went to meet him at the door.

"Hey Dad… surprise!" I said, less feigning enthusiasm, when the door opened.

"Bella!" Charlie practically jumped out of his skin. Okay, so it probably wouldn't have scared him too much more to find me sitting in the kitchen. "Gosh, you scared me half to death! What are you doing here?" he paused, looking at me closer. "What… what happened to you?" he asked sceptically.

"Well," I began my prepared story. "Edward and I have some extra time before school starts, so we thought we'd come to visit for a day or so." I started to explain the rest of my story. I had it memorized so I would hopefully fool him into believing it. According to Edward and I, the story was, in regards to my appearance; when we were in California for our honeymoon, Alice had come down with Jasper for the weekend. She'd decided that since I was finally out of High School, I needed a new look. What resulted was an incredibly drastic makeover that, without the help of surgery, changed my appearance. Unfortunately, this makeover didn't include a new wardrobe. I was still confined to my boring clothes I'd brought with me from Forks. I thought that last part to myself. "Don't worry about taking us in, though. Edward and I will stay over at the Cullen house, Carlisle hasn't sold it." I smiled, finishing my story.

Charlie seemed to believe it well enough. He was a little more sceptical about why Jake was there with us. I didn't blame him, it's not like the three of us had spent much time together before. He was happy enough, though, anything that had Jacob and I in the same room made Charlie ecstatic, so he didn't fight it.

Charlie ordered pizza for everyone. Luckily Edward and I were able to make up a story about having just eaten on the way in to town. Jacob didn't mind, he ate more pizza than I could have ever imagined.

"Bells, you'll never guess what I had to deal with at the station today." Charlie said, as though he'd suddenly remember something important. It didn't sound like a good story was coming.

"What's that, dad?"

"Missing hikers again." He stated angrily, "I certainly hope we don't have another wolf problem."

My heart sunk, and I felt both Edward and Jacob tense.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting recently, please, keep it up. Reviews really motivate me to write more, and with the release of Breaking Dawn coming up so quickly, I need to get mine all out :) Also, I'd been thinking recently, about all the connections to tiny details I've learned throughout the three books that brings my storyline in. Many of these haven't been able to be put in to dialogue or anything so they're sort of just hanging out. If anyone is interested in knowing how my story matches up to details Stephenie has put it, please let me know, I'd be happy to throw it in to a separate chapter or something :) As always, keep reviewing!!  
_

* * *


	15. Reflections

I brushed Charlie's comment off, not wanting to react to it in front of him. "Missing hikers, huh?" I said, as nonchalantly as I could manage. "Where was this?"

"Just outside of town; there's a large clearing where they were last seen. It's pretty deep into a mountain path though. The hikers were in a group, two of them were able to get back to report the others missing." He stopped and continued eating.

I knew exactly where he was talking about. It was incredibly unlikely there were two clearings in the middle of the woods around here that would attract that kind of attention. The image was burned into my mind. The last time I had been in that clearing had been with the same enemy. Jane. It had been right after the battle with the newborns. A memory I'd prefer wasn't so vivid in my mind.

I smiled, hoping I could fool him into believing I thought nothing of this information. "Don't worry dad, they probably just got lost; they'll turn up. It's been ages since the wolf problem went away."

"I sure hope you're right, Bells." Charlie went back to eating; I'd missed how easy it was bringing him off topic. Put food in front of him and that did the trick just fine.

It was almost seven o'clock when we finally left Charlie's house. Edward and I used the excuse that we were tired from the drive. Charlie reluctantly let us leave. Married or not, he didn't find it easy knowing that Edward and I would be spending the night in the same bed. If he only knew that Edward had snuck into my bedroom since the first few months I'd known him. As we were leaving, I promised Charlie we'd visit again before we left town completely.

Jacob followed us out; making sure Charlie had shut the door behind us before speaking.

"You'll keep me updated on what's happening right?" he asked forcefully.

"Of course, Jake. Don't worry, and we'll hopefully know more soon. The suspense is killing me, too."

Jacob made a face at my last sentence; I grinned in response.

"Bye, Bells. Edward." He smiled at each of us, it reached his eyes. I was so glad to have my Jacob back, and fine with my being an immortal vampire, to boot.

* * *

We'd only been in the Volvo a minute, driving away from Charlie's house before Edward was on his cell phone to Alice, finding out if she and Jasper had found out anything new. Alice spoke loud enough that I was able to hear her answers through the speaker of the phone; though my vampire hearing helped considerably, as well.

"Alice." Edward said as she answered. "Did you two find anything?"

"Not yet, Edward. We've searched almost all the surrounding area. I'm not sure why we aren't able to catch their scent." I heard Alice answer through the line.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they we able to fully purge their scent from the area." Edward answered ruefully.

I wanted to tell Alice about what Charlie had told us. The more information she had, the more we'd know about before it happened. I looked at Edward and reached my arm towards him; he understood and handed me the phone.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's voice rang in my ear. Of course; Edward didn't even have to let her know he was giving the phone to me. I should have expected.

I smiled, "Hey Alice. Did you happen to go anywhere near where the battle with the newborns took place? Charlie had some interesting information for us. There have been a few missing hikers and I have a feeling it has something to do with a couple of thirsty vampires."

"We did actually, didn't catch anythi –" Alice went silent, but I could still hear noises on the other line; I knew it hadn't gone dead.

"Alice?" I asked; worried at what might have happened.

"Bella?" It was Jasper's voice on the other end now.

"Jasper, what happened to Alice?"

"She's seeing something. You guys had better meet us somewhere, go to the house now." Jasper answered bluntly, and hung up the phone.

I looked to Edward, about to tell him the new plans.

"I heard." He answered, before I was able to say anything.

The Volvo sped up and I watched the trees fly by on the way to the house.

* * *

Edward finally pulled to a stop in front of the house. I waited a moment before getting out of the car. I looked up at the house; again it felt like I'd been gone far longer than I actually had. I didn't want to get out just yet. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to hear what Alice had seen. It felt like I hadn't had a moment's peace since I'd been changed. I knew being a vampire was going to be different, but I hadn't imagined it could have changed my life this much.

Between all my conversations with Carlisle about being 'special', the trouble with Rosalie, then the Volturi, and now Jane and Alec; it was all getting to be a little too much to handle. I was after all, immortal or not, still only eighteen.

I felt Edward's hand rest on my leg. I hadn't realized how long I'd been staring off for.

"Bella, are you alright, love?" Edward's soothing voice brought me back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, yea, I'm okay. Just a little… overwhelmed right now. It's all a lot to take in."

"I know. I'm sorry all of this had to happen at once." He sighed and reached across and cupped my cheek in his hand, turning my head to face him. "It will get easier, I promise. You will be able to live without worrying about yourself and everyone around you. Just give it time." He smiled, "Like I've always said. You attract danger like no one else." He leaned across the space between us, pulling my face towards him at the same time. Our lips met in the middle, I felt a little shock; like static electricity. His lips were soft and inviting, and soon I wanted more than anything to stay there with him forever; to never leave these doors into the threatening world beyond them. _I love you, Bella. _I heard in my head.

"I love you too, Edward." I said, smiling when we broke away.

He laughed, "Oh, did you hear that?"

I nodded; glad it felt almost normal that I'd heard his thoughts. I was sure nothing could shock me now.

"I'll have to get used to that." He kissed me lightly on the nose before sitting up straight. "You ready to go out there?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Alice and Jasper were waiting in the living room for us. Everything looked exactly the same, save for being slightly emptier than it used to be. We didn't bring much with us to Alaska so it definitely still felt like home, here. I appreciated it more than the others did, I was sure.

As soon as Edward and I had walked into the room, Alice's head whipped to look at me. She didn't look as worried as I'd expected; which I appreciated.

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked, only for me of course. He'd already heard in Alice's thoughts what she had seen, and no doubt she'd already shared it with Jasper as well. He sat down on the couch across from her; I followed closely behind, sitting next to him.

"Well, they're here alright, though they'll stop looking for Bella fairly soon. They're about to find something else to occupy their time." She stared at me, her eyes intense.

Something flickered in my mind and suddenly I was no longer in the Cullen house. This vision wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the last one had been. It was almost, normal. Suddenly I realized what I was looking at.

_Jane and Alec. I couldn't be quite sure where they were, they were floating gracefully through a wooded area, somewhere around Forks, I assumed. Alec glanced up swiftly, I followed his gaze. His eyes rested for a moment on the full moon towering about us in the dark sky. It glowed brightly, lighting up the night considerably. _

_He looked down again and back at Jane. Her tiny figure glowed in the moonlight the beamed through a gap in the tall fir trees. She had stopped in her tracks and her eyes swept the forest floor. She sniffed lightly and a deep growl erupted from her chest._

"_What is that putrid scent?" she growled angrily; her soft voice taking on an entirely new tone._

_Alec moved towards her slowly and sniffed the air for himself. "I've never smelled anything like it." He answered gruffly. "It's something… important. I can feel it."_

"_We must find the source of this." Jane responded flatly. I noticed her eyes for the first time; they glowed a bright, terrifying red._

_She turned away from Alec and began to walk through the forest again, not a run, but much faster now. Periodically, she sniffed the air and changed her direction. Her eyes took on a murderous glare, her tiny figure suddenly terrifyingly intense._

_Then, without any warning, after they'd traveled only a short ways through the dense trees. Both Jane and Alec disappeared._

I blinked, the sudden artificial light getting my attention. I was back in the Cullen living room, and seemed to be staring aimlessly at a wall. I turned to face Alice; she caught my eye and nodded grimly. She'd had the same vision, I was sure of that.

I glanced around the room, my eyes resting briefly on Edward and Jasper; they both looked at me intently. They understood what had happened as well.

"How do you know when they're coming, Alice? You mentioned this hadn't happened just yet." I asked.

"Didn't you notice the full moon? That's not for another few days. The full moon is on the fifth, it's only the first today."

"Oh." I stated simply; I'd noticed it, but had never thought to use it as a way to explain what day it was taking place on. Convenient. I thought to myself.

"We'll have to prepare." Jasper said after a moment of silence had passed through the room.

"We need to let the wolves know." I said silently, I'd understood that part of the vision clear enough.

"We can do all that tomorrow; tonight, I think we all need to hunt. It's been too long, and we plan on being quite close to humans in the coming days, I believe." Jasper answered.

* * *

Edward looked at me, concern evident in his eyes. "Are you sure that's alright, Bella? I don't mind staying with you." He said affectionately as he stood by the front door. It had taken ages, but I was sure I'd almost managed to convince him to go without me. He hid it well but I knew he needed to hunt tonight. His eyes were getting incredibly black, and I didn't mind. I was surprised, though, that I didn't feel any desire at all to feed. It had still only been once that I'd tasted blood.

Some newborn I was, that's for sure.

"Of course, Edward. I don't mind at all." I reached up to him and quickly kissed his marble lips, smiling as broke away. "You have a good time."

"Love you." His perfect, crooked smile made my breath catch in my throat.

"I love you too, of course. I'll see you later."

He squeezed my hand lightly before bounding gracefully out the door to where Alice and Jasper waited for him. Alice had known I'd insist upon his going. I smiled to myself.

It would be nice, being alone for a little while. Of course I'd prefer to be with Edward. I always preferred to be with Edward. But still, it would be nice to relax; to try not to think about what might be coming. I knew, of course, that that idea probably wouldn't really pan out.

I ran lithely up the stairs to Edward's and my bedroom at the end of the long hallway. I opened the door slowly; half afraid something would jump out at me. Not that it would have been much of a problem. Sometimes I still forgot what I was now; what I could do if I needed to.

The room looked almost the same, save for being just a little bit emptier than it had been the last time. The bed was still made, and looked incredibly inviting; even if it wasn't for sleeping purposes. I crossed the room in one smooth motion; smiling to myself at how graceful I'd become.

I'd only been lying down for a few minutes when my mind began to wander. I wasn't surprised when it turned immediately to running the past few weeks through my head. I started to analyze everything that had happened; maybe I would be able to come to some new conclusion about the vampire I'd become. Why I was so different than everyone else. Why I had the potential to become something else entirely.

The first thing that came to my mind was what Carlisle had told me about James. I hadn't really had much of a chance to really think about what I'd learned that afternoon, with Carlisle and Tanya.

James had bit me; that much I knew. But was what Carlisle said really right? Was I always meant to become a vampire, one way or another? It seemed a little far-fetched.

My life as a human had been normal, hadn't it? There had been nothing there to hint that I had a very odd, underlying secret; I didn't think so, at least. I was normal, maybe a little pale; but normal, none the less. I thought harder, did that hint at it maybe? Just a little bit? The fact that I'd lived in Phoenix most of my life and most everyone there was at least five shades more tanned than I had been? I always chalked it up to genetics, but maybe that wasn't the whole story.

No, no, that's ridiculous; just because I was a fairly pale human meant nothing.

I searched my brain for some other more concrete piece of evidence that it was always meant to be. Maybe there was something else about my vampire qualities that could help me link it to my human ones.

First, I'd have to face the truth; I was definitely different for a vampire. Tonight had proved it once more, why did I have no desire to feed?

Blood.

That's definitely something I felt quite strongly about as a human. I'd always been incredibly squeamish about blood, almost to an extreme. I remembered one of the first times I actually had any sort of conversation with Edward. Blood-typing day in Biology; he'd been shocked about how strong my aversion to blood had been. Not to mention the fact that I could smell it. I didn't fully understand it then, but I guess that sounded pretty odd to him; that a human could smell blood.

Okay, so as a human I could smell blood. That's not too out of the ordinary. I didn't want to think so at least.

"Bella, really, you have to snap out of this. Denying it isn't going to make anything any easier." I said to myself, out loud. I really had to get over the fact that this was all happening. I promised myself right there that I wouldn't try to get myself out of it once more. I. Was. Special. I reiterated to myself.

As soon as I made the promise it seemed to hit a little harder. Maybe the fact that I had been so pale and that I could smell blood as a human was a little more significant than I'd thought. Maybe it did say something about the inevitability of my becoming a vampire.

Then there was Edward, which of course, said a lot about my potential. Our love had been far more intense than any human-teenage love before it. I'd never been afraid of what he was; more intrigued than anything else. From the beginning I'd wanted to be one of them. A vampire. Immortal, so I could be with Edward forever. Maybe my love for Edward had something to do with the inevitability.

That thought brought on another clue to this new life I was leading. This one a little more obvious, I'm sure it had to have crossed my mind before. La tua cantante. What Aro had said about me being Edward's 'singer'; my blood called to him more than anyone else's.

Edward was a big clue, that's for sure; and that was one I didn't even want to deny. Edward's and my love had been the key to my future. I liked that idea quite a bit. I smiled to myself as I thought about it.

I was a little more content with the idea of my destiny being that of a vampire at that point. If it meant that Edward's and my love had even more meaning that I already regarded it with, then I was happy.

James on the other hand, was still a mystery. How could I not have known? Had there been no signs at all that what James did had more of an effect than it seemed? I thought back over the past year; there had to have been some sign that James had altered me irreparably.

Carlisle had told me how it had happened. James' bite had stayed dormant, and when I lost all that blood in the crash; I was changed. So, had I ever lost that much blood before? Or even close to that? Would a loss of blood, however serious, have a different feeling to me after the bite? I tried to remember all the times I'd bled since James had bitten me. Normally this wouldn't be incredibly difficult, given how accident prone I tended to be as a human; however since I'd gotten involved with a vampire, blood loss had meant something a little more serious. There had only been two times that I had ever bled more than a tiny bit since the event in Phoenix.

The first time had been my birthday, when I'd crashed into a broken glass plate. That night had ultimately led to the most painful few months of my life. I blocked that part of the memory out, focusing on how I'd felt at the time only. I definitely remembered pain initially, but I also remembered that that faded quite quickly. It was replaced with a numb, dead sort of feeling. I wondered if that was normal? Could the dead feeling in my arm have anything to do with the fact that I was relatively close to being changed into a vampire all because of that wound?

The other time I'd bled a lot was slightly less memorable. It was with Jacob, when I'd first crashed my motorcycle. The head wound I'd gotten had required quite a few stitches. Normally, blood tended to make me incredibly squeamish and uncomfortable. This time, I hardly even noticed it, though it had been bleeding relatively profusely. I'd barely even felt the pain; that was a little different from the numb, dead feeling; but it was odd none the less. I wondered if that had anything to do with the lack of contact I'd had with the Cullen's, or any vampires at all, at that point. Could my reaction have been different if Edward had stayed? Would I have gotten the same feeling as on my birthday?

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this one took so long, I've been super busy. As I mentioned before, though I've done it a little differently, you'll have probably noticed Bella's little reflection on everything. Those points link events and instances in the three books to where my storyline has progressed to. I wanted to get that across to everyone. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it, I hope to get the next one out soon but… I'm going to Forks this weekend! So I know I won't be working too hard : ) _

_Enjoy! And tell me what you think! (P.S. I'd really love to gain some more new readers, and we all know how fast new stories go into past pages on this site, so please review lots! I figure the more reviews, the more likely people are to give it a chance! Thanks)_


End file.
